


Welcome to the Pretty Kitty

by Pufflebear23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And so does Cedric, BDSM, Bottom! Harry, Bullying, Cedric Diggory being adorable, Crossdressing, Draco Malfoy being an ass, Effemimate characters, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Harassment, Harry becomes more confident, M/M, Modest! Harry, Romance, Shy! Harry, Top! Cedric, men in makeup, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pufflebear23/pseuds/Pufflebear23
Summary: Summary:Harry Potter is a college student who has a part time job at a diner called the Pretty Kitty, a diner owned by Dolores Umbridge. He has to wear a pink, girly uniform complete with cat ears and tail. He hates his job, but he desperately needs the money to help pay off his student loans. He’s sexually harassed on the regular, Draco Malfoy and his gang bully and torment him daily, and he’s trying to navigate his way through college and a developing relationship. Will Harry be able to push through his challenges, or will they drive him mad?





	1. The Eventful Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Same-sex pairing, cussing, bullying/harassment, boys wearing girls clothing, boys wearing makeup, flirting, and not canon compliant. No magic AU. Not a fan of any this? I suggest clicking off and finding a new story to read. Constructive criticism is, of course, welcome. Hate comments will be deleted. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. 
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Here we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry desperately needs money. He hears that a diner called the Pretty Kitty needs another server. He applies and goes to his interview. However, the interview is not at all what he expected.

It was a Monday, Harry’s least favorite day of the week. He woke up grumpy and still feeling tired, wanting so badly to go back to sleep, but he had an important commitment that he could not be late too. Today, Harry had an interview with Dolores Umbridge, one of his former teachers from high school, who now owned a diner called the Pretty Kitty. She was fired from her career as a teacher for child endangerment. The diner was surprisingly popular, probably because Umbridge was almost never there. Everyone Harry knew hung out there. Plus, the food was to die for. But the real reason for the diner’s success had to be because of the staff. The waitresses were required to wear tight, short, pink uniforms, with cat ears and tail. They attracted quite a lot of attention and brought customers of all ages. It was Umbridge’s love of cats and all things pink that had inspired this lovely choice of a uniform (note the sarcasm). When Harry first applied to the job, he had been told by his friend Fleur, a senior at the university that Harry went to, that only women were hired, which confused him. Why was he even being given an interview when Umbridge was just going to send him packing? After bathing, putting on one of his nicer outfits, a light layer of makeup, and fixing his hair, he headed off to the diner. He looked around the establishment and noticed that everything was pink. The floor, the tables, the chairs, the doors, and even the goddamn ceiling was pink. There were pink vases filled with, you guessed it, pink flowers on every table. Harry headed toward the back of the building where Umbridge’s office was. He waved at Fleur, and two classmates he had graduated with, Lavender and Parvati, relieved to see some familiar faces. Harry had no idea that they worked here. He hoped he wouldn’t have to wear that silly uniform though. He opened the door and walked into the pink and frilly office, and was strongly reminded of her classroom from back in high school. “Have a seat Mr. Potter.” said Umbridge in her trademark sickly sweet voice. Harry sat down anxiously, not knowing what to expect. “So, Mr. Potter, why are you here today?” She asked in that disgustingly saccharine voice of hers. “I’m here because I’m in need of a job.” Harry replied, feeling like that was obvious. “I desperately need money and was told by my friend Fleur that you need another server. I’ve brought my resume and all the paperwork you might nee-“ “Oh, I don’t need any of that.” She rudely interrupted, then twittered. “Do you have any experience in this particular profession?” “Yes, I worked part time as a waiter back in high school.” Harry answered, feeling more and more unsure of how this interview was going. “How old are you?” She inquired. “I’m 18.” Harry said. “How tall are you?” She asked. “Er.. 5’2.” Harry responded, weirded out. “Weight?” “Erm... 110 pounds.” “Clothing size?” “Small in men’s and women’s.” “Shoe size?” “Um, a 5 in women’s and 3.5 in men’s. What does that have to do wi-“ Harry tried to ask, but was cut off with another question. “Do you wear makeup?” “What?” Harry was shocked. “Do you wear makeup?” Umbridge said, clearly annoyed by his bafflement. “Uh, yeah, sometimes.” Harry blushed, embarrassed. She then took out a tape measurer and ordered him to stand up. She measured Harry’s waist, his chest (even though he had nothing there), his hips, and even his ass, all of which made Harry super uncomfortable. “W-What are you doing?” He stuttered, feeling self conscious and mortified. “I’m making sure you fit the physical standards and requirements of all my employees. The smaller, the better.” She giggled girlishly. Harry nearly vomited. After a few more measurements, questions, and observations, she reached her decision. “You’re hired.” Umbridge simply said. “Wait, what? You didn’t even look at my resume or ask any important questions! All you did was look at my physical characteristics! Also, I was your least favorite student in school, why would you want me working at your diner?” Harry asked, bewildered. “Mr. Potter, I have a strict set of requirements that potential employees must meet in order to qualify. I require my girls to look a certain way, and you fit those prequisites, regardless of your gender!” Umbridge shouted, then immediately calmed herself. “This is the perfect way to get my vengeance for the way you treated me in school. Also, you are what my customers desire! Not only are you unique looking for a boy, but you’ll attract quite a lot of customers for me.” She reluctantly complimented. “What makes you say that?” Harry demanded, bothered by her statements, especially since she was the one who mistreated him. “This.” And Umbridge held up the uniform he had seen earlier. Harry’s jaw dropped. “There is no way in hell you expect me to wear that! Don’t you have one for men?” Harry exploded. “Oh no sweetie-” Harry cringed. “As the only male, you’ll have to wear the same uniform as my female employees, to fit in. Combined with your looks, it will go perfectly.” She wasn’t wrong. Harry had an extremely feminine face and body. He stood at a height of 5’2, was slim with wide hips and smooth legs, and had a rather large butt. He also had dainty little hands and feet, soft, curly, neck length hair that was a gorgeous shade of ebony, plump, pink lips, a tiny little button nose, and large, emerald green eyes, framed by long, black eyelashes. To top it all off, he had beautiful, pale, and creamy skin. He was perfect for the job. “I don’t understand, why didn’t you just hire another woman?” Harry asked. “Because-“ Umbridge began, “This is the best way to humble you. You need to be brought down from that pedestal you place yourself on and be looked at as a pure object, not as the deity you view yourself as.” She concluded. Harry bristled in anger. He wanted to punch her in her ghastly toad face. “You begin tomorrow. You will receive basic training, and then on Wednesday you’ll be on your own. Do you understand?” She explained, as if she was talking to a toddler, oozing false sweetness. “Yes.” Harry replied. “Yes, what, Mr. Potter?” She smirked. “Yes Ma’am.” Harry grumbled. “Very good. Now off you go, you’re dismissed.” She chuckled, waving her fat hand to shoo him away. “Thank you Ma’am.” Harry sighed, and walked out to his car, holding his new uniform with a grimace on his lovely face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that’s Chapter 1 all done! Next chapter: Harry’s first day at the Pretty Kitty! Also, sorry if anyone is OOC. There will be way more characters in Chapter 2, I promise! Leave a comment, kudos, and bookmark! Thank you!


	2. Harry’s First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s first day of work starts out fine, but goes south real fast.

Harry stood in front of his mirror, making sure his uniform was clean, and covering as much skin as possible. Harry was not pleased about the outfit at all. He had always preferred to wear hoodies, sweaters, jeans, sweatpants, etc. Comfy clothes if you will. But now here he was wearing a pink dress that was tight, short, and left little to the imagination. He was feeling very exposed, inappropriate, and self conscious. He texted Fleur a picture of himself in the uniform, and she said he looked adorable, but Harry thought he looked like a slut. He brushed his pretty hair and put on the cat ears and tail and looked in the mirror for a final time. The more he stared at himself, he found that he didn’t look that bad. ‘Maybe I do look adorable.’ Harry thought. But then a nasty voice in his head snidely replied, ‘Don’t be cocky, you look like a whore and you know it!” Harry shook his head and headed off to work.  
When Harry pulled up to the Pretty Kitty, he was greeted enthusiastically by Fleur, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny. “Harry, you look beautiful!” Lavender squealed. “Oh, um, thank you.” Harry shyly said, his cheeks turning pink. “Ginny, I didn’t know you worked here.” He said to Ginny. “Oh yeah, the pay here is great, plus you know how annoying it is at my house, with my knucklehead brothers running around.” Ginny laughed. “Ok Harry, let’s start your training, shall we?” Parvati proclaimed. The group headed inside to begin. “Alright Harry,” Fleur said. “You’ll need these.” She dumped several items in Harry’s hands. There was a small notepad shaped like a cat, a pink pen with a huge flower on the end, a frilly pink apron, and a pink paper with all the tables on it. He noticed that all the waitresses were assigned specific tables to serve. “Ok Harry, there are 15 tables in the diner. Each waitress serves 3 tables each, since there are five of us. Ginny has tables 1,3, and 5. I have 6,2, and 9. Parvati has 7, 8, and 10. Lavender has 4,11, and 13. And you have 12,14, and 15. We’re not allowed to switch tables, except for in emergencies. For example, if I’m out sick, somebody has to take on extra tables.” Fleur explained. The anxiousness Harry was feeling skyrocketed. “What about the counter?” Harry inquired. “Oh, we don’t serve the counter. The chef handles that.” Parvati giggled. “So, Harry, the most important thing to remember at this place is sweetness. Umbridge says that we always have to act with the utmost sweetness possible, no matter how rude customers get or how many pervs are leering at you. Always have a smile on your face.” Ginny informed him. “Ok, I got that.” Harry said. “Oh, and if you ever need help, just call for one of us. We stick together here!” Lavender said cheerfully. Harry felt slightly better at this. “Let’s do a test run.” Parvati stated. Harry was relieved that there was still an hour before opening time. He didn’t want a bunch of customers to see him mess up. After the others sat down at one of the tables, Fleur told him, “Now let’s start with the greeting. We have to say this verbatim every time we’re serving customers.” “Is it long?” Harry asked nervously. “No, not at all!” she reassured him. She handed him a tiny pink notecard that said, ‘Hi, welcome to the Pretty Kitty! My name is [Your Name]. How may I help you today?’ “That’s it?” Harry asked. “Yep.” Ginny smiled. “Let’s hear you say it then. Remember to sound happy.” She advised. “Ok, here we go.“ Harry mumbled. He cleared his throat and said with the cutest, happiest voice he could muster, “Hi, welcome to the Pretty Kitty! My name is Harry. How may I help you today?” “Perfect! Good job Harry!” Fleur cheered. “Ok, I’m going to pretend to order a strawberry milkshake.” Ginny declared. Harry, knowing what to do, took out the cat notepad and pen and wrote down what Ginny requested. “Make sure to write down the table number too Harry, so that way the chef knows which waitress to give the order to.” Lavender said. The one they were at said Table 14. He jotted it down. “Ok, now what do I do?” Harry questioned. “Ok, so you’re going to walk over to the counter there, ring the little pink bell and place the paper next to it for the cook to pick up. When they’re finished, they’ll ring the bell again and call out the table number. If it’s your number, you’ll come pick up the order and bring it to the customers.” Parvati instructed. ‘Alright, seems simple enough.’ Harry mused. “When the customers are finished, they’ll leave you a tip in that pink bowl at the end of the table.” Lavender pointed out. “You’ll come grab your tip, and pick up the trash. Do you have any questions?” “No, not at the moment.” Harry said. “Brilliant!” She gushed. “I’ll be supervising you today since you’re technically still in training till tomorrow.” She said. Harry felt reassured. Maybe he wouldn’t mess up. They talked at the table until it was time to open up for the day. “Alright Harry, are you ready?” Lavender asked. “Yep, I’m good.” Harry responded. “Good, let’s go. You’re in luck by the way. Ron and Hermione come here everyday and they always try to sit at Table 12, one of your tables.” Harry felt like his prayers had been answered. He knew his best friends would take it easy on him. Sure enough, a few minutes later, customers started to trickle into the diner, and among them were Ron and Hermione, holding hands of course. “Hurry up Ronald! Table 12 is open.” She cried. “I’m coming Mione, bloody hell!” Ron grumbled. They plopped down at the table and immediately reached for the menus. “Ok Harry, it’s go time.” Lavender whispered in his ear. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right behind you, remember?” “Yep.” Harry took a deep breath and walked over to the table. “Hi, welcome to the Pretty Kitty! My name is Harry. How may I help you today?” Harry recited perfectly. Lavender was beaming from behind him. “Harry?!” Ron and Hermione exclaimed. “Oh Harry, you look so cute!” Hermione cooed. “Damn mate!” Ron whistled. Hermione kicked him from under the table. “Ow, what the bloody hell was that for?!” Ron complained. “For being a pervert!” She hotly replied. “Guys, it’s ok. Got to get used to that, right?” Harry tried to smile, but it came off like a grimace instead. “Mate, you work here now?” Ron asked, surprised. “Yeah, today’s my first day.” Harry said. “We won’t order much food today, since it’s your first day, right Ron?” Hermione demanded. “Yes, of course!” Ron said, cowering under the fierce glare Hermione directed at him. “Ok, I would like-“ Hermione hesitated. Harry quickly took out the notepad and pen, ready to go. “I would like a strawberry milkshake. Ron?” Hermione stated. “Uh, can I have four chocolate chip cookies and a chocolate milkshake?” Ron requested. “Yes, of course.” Harry said sweetly. “I’ll be right back with your order.” He told them, and walked to the counter like he had been instructed. He rung the bell and laid the piece of paper next to it. “Harry, Table 14 needs you.” Lavender informed him. “Ok, let’s go.” Harry said. He walked by the other tables and shivered when he saw an old man leering at him. The man grabbed Harry’s wrist and whispered to him, “Hey sugar, I need some help over here.” and gestured to his dick. Harry gently removed the man’s hand from his wrist and squeaked out, “Sorry, maybe another time.” and hurried away. When he reached Table 14, he found to his disappointment that Draco Malfoy and his gang were seated there. Harry, a bit apprehensive, walked up and recited, “Hi, welcome to the Pretty Kitty!” My name is Harry. How may I help you today?” “Wow, check out this guys. Potty working at the Pretty Kitty. Never thought I’d see the day.” Draco laughed. “Nice outfit Potter.” Pansy Parkinson sneered. “Yeah, didn’t think you were the slut type.” Blaise Zabini taunted. “What would you like today?” Harry asked, trying to stay polite, sweet, and composed, like Ginny told him to. “We all want plain black coffees.” Draco said. “I would get those for us quickly, Slutty Potter.” He jeered. The whole table erupted with laughter. “Yes, of course. Coming right up.” Harry replied, managing not to shake with anger. “Hey, are you ok?” Lavender asked, concerned. “I’m fine, he’s always been like that, you know.” Harry attempted to reassure her. “Ok. Table 12’s order is done by the way.” Harry nodded and swapped the pieces of paper and picked the tray with Ron and Hermione’s food on it. As he was walking back to Table 12, he saw his long time crush Cedric Diggory and his other friend Viktor Krum sitting at one of Fleur’s tables. He waved hello and smiled at them. They waved back and Harry’s heart started fluttering. While in his temporary joy, he didn’t see Vincent Crabbe stick out his leg and trip him. The tray went flying through the air and crashed on the floor, spilling food all over Harry, who had been knocked flat on his ass. Draco and his crew cackled loudly, took out their phones, and started recording and taking pictures. The whole diner went quiet. Harry was trying hard not to cry. He felt humiliated. Hermione, Ron and Lavender immediately rushed over with napkins and paper towels and started helping him clean up the mess. “Oh my, Harry, are you alright?!” Hermione squealed. “I-I’m f-fine.” Harry choked out. “Malfoy! That bastard! I’ll take care of him Harry.” Ron yelled. Harry saw Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor looking sympathetically at him. “I’m going to the bathroom to freshen up.” Harry muttered. He got up and walked away, head hanging. Once he reached the bathroom, he locked the door and started sobbing. That was by far the meanest thing Draco and his posse had ever done to Harry, and they’d been bullying him and his friends since primary school. His first day of work had started out great but then had quickly gone downhill. Not only was he sexually harassed by a complete stranger, but he was humiliated in front of his friends, his crush, his coworkers, and the whole diner. Harry was not looking forward to the rest of the day. He just wanted to go home, take off this stupid uniform, crawl under his covers and die. Yep, wonderful first day of work indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I’m so evil for doing that to Harry on his first day! Comment, kudos, and bookmark if you’re enjoying the story so far! Gracias!


	3. A Warm Hug and a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hasn’t been feeling his best since the incident at the Pretty Kitty. Cedric notices this and helps Harry feel a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, I would like to shout out the commenters who left helpful tips on the previous chapters. Thank you so much! I promise there will be paragraphs in this chapter! Some things to note: Cedric and Harry will finally start interacting with each other in this chapter, and you’ll get to see some scenes at school. Alright, now that that shit’s out of the way, let’s fucking do this.

After the fiasco caused by Malfoy and his friends, the rest of Harry’s shift had went by uneventfully. He was, however, too embarrassed to look at Cedric afterwards. He knew Cedric felt bad for him and he didn’t want to see his looks of pity. He had always hoped that Cedric found him a little bit cool, but because of the incident, he had looked like a complete idiot in front of his crush. 

In the weeks that followed, Harry started to hate going to work. Before, he was kind of excited to get to go out, see friends, and earn some money, but now, thanks to fucking Malfoy and his group of snakes, he despised it. His attitude had started to change, and not for the better. He remembered to be polite at work of course, but found that he was faking it most of the time. His smile didn’t reach his eyes like it used to, and the corners of his mouth barely moved an inch. He was getting less and less tips, and more complaints about his ‘resting bitch face’. It kind of hurt Harry to know that customers thought he was rude, because he didn’t mean to be at all. But at the same time, he didn’t care much. 

Maybe some of these customers should stop giving him lecherous looks and making perverted comments about his body and clothing. He knew he was breaking the golden rule of the Pretty Kitty: always be sweet, but it didn’t mean much anymore. 

School wasn’t much better. Malfoy has posted the video of Harry being tripped all over social media, and the whole school teased Harry about it for a good week. Luckily, everyone else had moved on and got annoyed when they heard Malfoy and his entourage talking about it. But a new rumor had spread. Apparently someone had recorded Harry being harassed by that old man, and people quickly started slut shaming him everywhere he went. They didn’t care that he had not asked for it, or that he clearly looked uncomfortable, they just needed something- ahem- someone to talk about. Malfoy had encouraged this rumor by stating that Harry had been flirting and inappropriately interacting with him and his posse the whole time they were there. 

Students would go to the Pretty Kitty and try to bait Harry into getting mad by making lewd comments about his outfit, his body, his face, etc. He had been given several new, degrading nicknames including: Harry the Hoe, Thottie Potter, Whorey, and Slutty Kitty (that atrocity was invented by Pansy Parkinson). The only things that kept Harry from fulfilling his homicidal urges were his friends and the support from his coworkers. 

One day after school, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, and Seamus all came to visit Harry while he was at work to help cheer him up from all the slut shamers who harassed him on the regular. Harry gave his first genuine smile when he saw his friends. He focused entirely on them, blocking out the comments and remarks of the other customers. 

During his break, Hermione noticed that Harry was abnormally silent again, like he’d been since the incident went down. After a few more painful minutes, Hermione couldn’t take it anymore. “Are you ok Harry? You’ve been so quiet lately. When you’re not at work, you wear baggy clothes, you’re always frowning, and you just seem out of it. I’m worried about you.” “I’m fine.” Harry went to his default lie. “No mate, you’re not.” Ron said. “You’ve been miserable ever since you’ve started working here. I think you need to find a new job.” “It’s not a big deal.” Harry deflected. “It is a big deal!” Hermione slammed her hand down on the table. “I am sick and tired of people shaming you everywhere you go! You’re being accused of such vile things, and I can tell it’s upsetting you! I’ve gone to the Headmaster and he’s going to take care of this. And as for this place, it needs to be shut down in my opinion. The environment here is so toxic and misogynistic!” 

“She’s kind of right, you know. You guys are being treated like objects. I mean, look what they make you wear.” Neville shyly added, gesturing to Harry’s uniform. “Guys, I appreciate your concern, but I need the money. Finding another job is going to take too long and I have a lot of stuff to handle right now.” Harry groaned. “Harry, mate, you said just last night that you hate it here and that you’re thinking about dropping out of school.” Seamus deadpanned. “This place is wrecking you dude.” Dean shook his head. “Please just stop worrying about me, I’m fine.” Harry retorted. 

While he and his friends were arguing, he didn’t notice his crush, Cedric Diggory walk into the diner and right over to where Harry and his friends were situated. “Um, excuse me, can I speak to Harry for a few minutes?” The group whirled around and saw Cedric standing there, hands in his pockets and his face a bit flushed. “S-sure...” Harry stuttered. He got up and almost tripped, making Ron, Dean, and Seamus snicker quietly. Harry and Cedric headed outside. After a few awkward hellos and smiles, Harry asked, “So, um, what did you want to talk to me about?” “Oh, yeah, uh... I just wanted to ask you if you were ok.” “What?” Harry said dumbly. “Are you ok?” Cedric repeated. “Yeah, I’m fi-“ Harry was about reply, but the gentle tone of voice and the comforting look in Cedric’s eyes stopped him. 

To his horror, tears started welling in his eyes and he whispered, “No, I’m not. Malfoy and his friends have been complete assholes, I get slut shamed and catcalled everyday, my grades are slipping, I hate my job and I feel like everyone at school hates me.” He was fully crying now, unable to stop the tears, and too far gone to feel embarrassed about it. He reached for his bag to get a tissue, but he felt Cedric’s strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him into a comforting hug. He cried into Cedric’s chest for several minutes, and pulled away once his tears stopped. 

It was then when Harry realized what had just happened. He flushed a pretty shade of pink, and stammered out an apology. “Sorry for crying all over you. I get kind of dramatic sometimes.” He sniffled. “Hey, it’s alright. I don’t mind. And I don’t think you’re being dramatic. You’ve been treated like crap for weeks and I think you’ve had enough.” He grabbed Harry’s hand. “If you ever feel upset or even when you’re not upset, you can come talk to me anytime. We’ve known each other since primary school, but we haven’t talked much, so maybe we could start now.” Harry looked up, surprised. His gorgeous green eyes widened when he saw Cedric’s hand in his own. “I’d-I’d like that.” He blushed. “Cool.” Cedric blushed too. “Don’t let those morons get to you. See you around Harry.” He kissed Harry’s cheek, slipped a small piece of paper in his hand, and walked away. 

Harry’s hand went to his cheek, and a dreamy look passed over his face. He then felt something in his hand, and looked down to find a piece of paper that said, ‘For if you ever want to talk, Cedric’ followed by a phone number. ‘Maybe things aren’t so bad after all.’ Harry thought happily, a silly smile still on his beautiful face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright little nuggets, that’s Chapter 3 all done! Sorry if this chapter started out a little slow, I wasn’t entirely sure how I wanted to play this out. There’ll be even more drama next chapter, so kudos, comment, bookmark, whatever really! Merci!


	4. A Blossoming Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cedric’s words of comfort last chapter, Harry and Cedric begin to grow closer, and Harry finds out some great news that will improve his mood even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Before we start, I gotta apologize for the long wait. I’ve been binge watching the Harry Potter movies all week and I haven’t gotten around to updating the story. However, I’m here now, about to bless you loyal readers with Chapter 4. So, here we go!

Harry had felt a lot better after Cedric’s words of encouragement and comfort that day during his break. His grades were slowly but surely improving, and since Hermione had gone to the Headmaster, the bullying and slut shaming had completely toned down. Several people had come up to Harry with apologies and words of remorse. Harry forgave most of them, except for Malfoy and his team of course. They were still going at it, using every opportunity they could to harass Harry. But Harry ignored them and kept going. 

The best improvement however, was his mood and his relationship with Cedric. They hadn’t had much physical contact since the kiss, but every time they saw each other at school, they gave each other a friendly hug and talked for a few minutes. Cedric visited Harry every day at his work, and Harry was starting to enjoy going, whether it was to see Cedric or his friends, but mostly Cedric. 

Harry had indeed texted Cedric later that day, and they had been texting, calling, and face timing each other for weeks now. They talked about their childhoods, their friends, their families, school, their interests, hobbies, and much more. Their relationship was quickly developing, and their friends had begun to notice. They were becoming more bold with their comments and jokes towards each other, with some border-lining the boundary between playful and dirty. Ron and Hermione kept badgering Harry about his ‘new boyfriend’ and asked if they could have a double date sometime. 

“Later, maybe!” Harry had joked. “Whenever he and I go on a date.” He wasn’t sure if Cedric felt the same way about him, but he was pretty certain. Harry decided to try his luck by bringing up dating when he texted Cedric that night. The conversation started as always with a friendly ‘hello’ and some playful banter back and forth. Harry took a deep breath, and typed: ‘Hey Cedric, have you ever thought about dating somebody else?’ Harry knew Cedric had had a girlfriend and boyfriend (he had also told Harry he was bisexual, and Cedric knew Harry was gay) in high school, but both relationships had ended with the boy and girl cheating on him. But he hoped that maybe Cedric would see him as a better partner for him than they were. He got a text back a few minutes later that said: ‘Yeah, sometimes. There is somebody I’d like to try to have a relationship with.’ 

Harry’s heart was pounding, he had not expected that as an answer. He decided to see what would happen if he asked who. He did just that. ‘Remember Harry, he might not even like you that way!’ Harry scolded himself after sending the message. He was very anxious about what Cedric’s answer might be. 10 minutes later, he got his response. It said: ‘You, of course.’ Harry quickly responded, saying he was delighted at that news and that they would talk about more tomorrow during Harry’s break at work, and politely ended the conversation. 

After that, he immediately dialed Hermione’s number and waited. When she picked up seconds later, Harry said breathlessly, “Hermione! I just did something so mental!” “Oh, it’s nothing bad, is it?” She asked, sounding concerned. “No, it’s a good thing, I promise! I asked Cedric if he was interested in dating anyone, and he said he was interested in me!” Harry squealed. He didn’t hear anything on the other end, which worried him. “Hermione?” He asked tentatively. He then heard her squealing and he started laughing. “Oh my goodness Harry! I’m so happy for you! What did you say back? How are you feeling? Excited? Scared, even?” She exploded with questions. 

“I’m really excited! Oh my god, I feel like I’ve ran a marathon, I’m so breathless.” Harry responded. “Well, I’m very happy for you. I suggest you call Ron too, as I have a lot of studying to get back to.“ Harry rolled his eyes. “Alright Mione, I’ll let you get to it. Make sure to sleep!” He laughed. “I will. Bye Harry, I love you!” She said. “Love you too Hermione.” He said, and hung up. He then dialed Ron. “Ron, Ron! Guess what?!” Harry cried once Ron picked up the phone. “Blimey Harry, what’s got you so excited? Is there food?” Ron grumbled. “No you idiot! I’ve got a potential boyfriend!” Harry cried. “What? Who? It’d not better not be bloody Malfoy!” Ron complained. “Ew, no! It’s Cedric!” Harry replied. “Diggory? Well, good for you mate. You’ve never had a boyfriend before, are you excited?” He asked. “Yes, totally!” Harry exclaimed. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow mate.” Ron said. “Ok, bye Ron!” Harry hung up the phone.  
He got ready for bed and fell asleep, dreaming of how his and Cedric’s relationship could prosper.

The next day, Harry was happily serving Ron and Hermione their usual lunches when Cedric walked into the diner. “Hey Harry!” Cedric said jovially. “Hi Cedric!” Harry cheerfully replied. Ron and Hermione immediately smirked at Harry, the latter of the two having a knowing look in her eye. “Do you mind if I join you two?” Cedric asked the duo. “No, of course not! Please sit down.” Hermione gushed and moved over to allow him to sit down. “Would you like anything Cedric?” Harry asked sweetly. Cedric, wondered how Harry would react if he stepped up their playful banter a notch, namely by doing it in front of his friends. “Sure sweetheart, I’d like a burger and fries.  
Oh, and you for dessert perhaps.” 

Ron dropped his fork with a loud clatter, let a guffaw and a whistle, while Hermione giggled as quietly as she could. Harry blushed prettily and lowered his gaze to the floor. “Uh, s-sure, of c-course.” Harry stuttered out. Cedric looked very bashful as he blushed hotly. As he walked away to get the order placed, he couldn’t help but wonder where that sudden surge of confidence came from. Cedric had never talked like that to him in front of his friends. He wasn’t sure if Cedric had ulterior motives like the perverts that leered and catcalled at him and his coworkers. 

Harry and his fellow kitties sorted all the diner goers into three main categories: the normals, your friendly average customers (people like Ron and Hermione), the assholes, the people who yelled at and bullied the staff (people like Malfoy and his crew of clowns), and finally, the perverts, those fine members (note the sarcasm) of society who catcalled, groped, and sexually harassed the staff (people like the old man from Harry’s first day of work) The perverts used cringey pick up lines all the time, thinking that they were impressing the waitresses, but they really weren’t. They said stuff like, “I’d like that ass of yours for dessert” or “Are you available for take out?” But when Cedric did it, he wasn’t annoyed by it or uncomfortable. He actually enjoyed it. Harry decided to brush it off, because he was pretty sure that Cedric wouldn’t stoop so low as to disrespect anyone. ‘He was just being funny. Besides you liked it, didn’t you Potter?’ He thought to himself. He shook his head and walked off. 

An hour or two later, Harry was on his break when Cedric asked to speak to him outside. He agreed and they stepped out of the diner to chat. “Hey Harry, uh, I owe you an apology.” Cedric fumbled out. “Wait, why?” Harry asked. “Well, I know a lot of people make you uncomfortable when they say stuff like what I said to you. I’m sorry. I don’t want you to think that I’m some perv, and-“ “Ced, it’s fine. I’m not bothered at all.” Harry reassured him. “Really, oh good. So, um, about yesterday. When did you want to go on a date?” Cedric asked, sounding relieved. 

“Wait, you were serious about wanting to try to have a relationship with me?” Harry flushed. “Yes, I am.” Cedric reaffirmed. “I feel this connection with you, I mean call me crazy, but I want to see where things go. I like you, I know you like me, you have for a while, if you know what I’m saying-“ “Ced, you’re rambling.” Harry chuckled. “Oh, right, sorry. So what day works for you?” Cedric inquired, his face flaming. “Uh, ok, how about this Saturday?” Harry offered. “Sounds good to me. I’ll pick you up at your house at around 6 PM, how’s that?” Cedric added. “Yeah, that’s great. Brilliant.” Harry giggled. “Hang on, where are we gonna go?” He asked Cedric. “Oh, I was going to make it a surprise, if that’s ok with you.” Cedric replied. “Oh, yeah, that’s cool.” Harry said. “Great! Well, um, see you later Harry.” “You too Cedric.” Harry kissed Cedric on the cheek and started to walk away, but Cedric gently grabbed his hand, pulled him close to his body, and kissed him on the lips. 

Harry was shocked. He remained unresponsive for a few seconds, but he decided to go for it and kissed back. This was Harry’s first kiss and he was enjoying it immensely. The feel of Cedric’s lips against his own was amazing. Harry had never felt so much euphoria, so much passion. He wondered if everyone’s first kiss felt like this. He vowed to ask Ron and Hermione later. After another minute or two, they broke apart. “Uh, well, see you later Cedric.” Harry said, breathing rather quickly. “You too Harry.” Cedric answered, giving Harry one last peck on the lips and running off. Harry touched his lips softly and laughed out loud, remembering his first ever kiss. He knew now that he wanted, no, he needed more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok bitches, that’s Chapter 4! Yes, I’m that evil, making you wait till next chapter for the date. So, on a completely unrelated note, I just watched all three installments of A Very Potter Musical, and I honestly loved them! There was this one scene in A Very Potter Senior Year (AVPSY) where Hermione was showing Gilderoy Lockhart her fanfiction and I remembered my own fic that I have been neglecting. So now I have updated. Comment, kudos, bookmark, you know the drill! Thanks ya little nuggets!


	5. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Cedric go on their first date, and it is a huge success. Lots of fluff. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It’s been a while since I updated but I am back to satisfy my readers with another damn chapter. We finally get to go on a date, and we’ll see a little bit of Harry’s feminine side. Lots of fluffiness ahead so be prepared. Let’s get on with the story!

Soon enough, Saturday arrived and Harry was feeling excited, nervous, and anxious all at the same time. He had confided in Ron and Hermione and told them all about his date with Cedric, how he hoped their relationship would progress, and of course, his first kiss. Ron and Hermione had giggled at him during the entire duration of the kiss story and told him that yes, most people’s first kisses felt like that. The trio were currently at Harry’s flat helping Harry prepare for his first date ever. Earlier that day, Harry had showered, shaved (everywhere), done his nails, washed his face with several of his more expensive cleansers, and planned out his makeup for the occasion. Last but not least however, was the outfit. It was crucial that his outfit was a step up from what he usually wore.

“So, Harry, do you know what you want to wear?” Hermione asked. “I was thinking maybe just some jeans and a t shirt.” Harry replied, rifling through his closet. “Mate, if you’re gonna go for that, pick a different pair of jeans, those are too baggy. And that shirt’s too simple.” Ron advised. “How tight should I go then?” Harry flushed. “Well, so tight that you rip whatever pants you’re wearing of course!” Ron answered, as if it was the most obvious thing. “No no no!” Hermione cried. “You should try to make sure that your outfit looks classy.” She continued. “How about your work uniform if we’re going for classy then?” Ron muttered darkly. Harry laughed while Hermione threw a pillow directly at Ron’s face. “How about this?” Harry suggested, grabbing a cute green tank top and tight pair of black jeans. “Yes, I think that’s perfect!” Hermione applauded. “It’s nice, but what about the shoes?” Ron added. Harry reached for his new Vans that he had just purchased the day before. “That looks great Harry!” Hermione praised. “Yeah, I like it, though the pants could be tighter-“ Ron cut off as he saw the livid expression on Hermione’s face.

Harry disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed. He looked in his mirror and he thought he looked pretty good. The jeans hugged his figure perfectly but they were still comfortable enough to move in, his tank top was soft and also complimented his body. Harry fixed his hair and applied a little bit of makeup. ‘Something more natural.’ He thought. He freshened up, brushed his teeth, straightened out his clothes, etc. He stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed his phone, wallet, keys, and a small box of breath mints, just in case, and put them into a small, gold bag that Hermione let him borrow. Once he triple checked that he had everything he needed, he, Ron, and Hermione went to the living room to wait for Cedric. 

“Remember Harry, be aware of your surroundings, don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with, and text us when you get to where you’re going.” Hermione lectured. “Oh Mione, the kid’ll be fine. Don’t do anything stupid, ok?” Ron chuckled. “Here take this, just in case.” He said, and slipped a small, square packet into Harry’s bag. “Ronald, is that a condom?!” Hermione shouted. “Ron, mate, I don’t think Cedric and I are going to need that!” Harry laughed. “Just in case.” Ron said matter of factly. 

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. “Cedric’s here!” Harry cried and practically ran to the door. Ron snickered under his breath. Harry opened the door and saw Cedric standing there, looking even more handsome than usual, holding a bouquet of flowers. “Hey Harry, you look amazing.” Cedric complimented. “Thank you, so do you.” Harry said, blushing. They gave each other a quick hug and Cedric pecked Harry on the cheek. Ron wolf whistled, and Hermione gently slapped him on the back. “Are you ready to go?” Cedric asked. “Yes, let me go say goodbye to my friends and then we can go.” Harry responded. 

He ran over to Ron and Hermione and gave them a hug, while Hermione whispered some last minute advice in his ear. “Have fun mate, we’ll be waiting here for you when you get back.” Ron voiced cheerfully. “Bye Harry, be safe!” Hermione cried. “Bye guys!” Harry waved, and he and Cedric walked out the door to begin their date. 

Cedric opened the passenger door of his car for Harry and helped him inside before getting in himself. “Here, I got these for you.” Cedric said, handing Harry the flowers once they were inside. “Thank you Cedric, how did you know I liked roses and lilies?” Harry inquired. “Your friend Hermione told me.” Cedric answered. “I wondered if you liked flowers so I asked her if I should bring you some.” “Well, I think that was very thoughtful of you.” Harry said fondly. “So, where are we going?” He added. “How do you feel about bowling?” Cedric asked. “I’ve never done it before but I’d like to try.” Harry told him. “Good. You’ll like it, trust me.” Cedric assured him, and kissed him gently on the lips. The drive to the bowling alley was filled with conversation and laughter. Harry couldn’t believe how much fun he was having and the date had only just started! They were clicking very well with each other and Harry couldn’t wait to see where the evening went. 

They arrived at the bowling alley twenty minutes later. Cedric was being the perfect gentleman and opened the door for Harry and helped him out of the car. They went inside and got their bowling shoes. “Ok Harry, let me show how to hold the ball.” Cedric said. “You put three of your fingers in those little holes at the top.” “Ok, sounds easy enough.” Harry said confidently. “Be careful, they’re heavy.” Cedric warned. Harry picked up the ball and promptly dropped it on accident. He had not expected it to be this heavy. “Holy shit!” He yelled, and Cedric laughed. “I told you Harry!” He gasped for air. “Ok ok, it’s not that funny.” Harry grumbled jokingly, rolling his eyes. “Ok, let’s try that again.” Cedric chuckled. 

Harry rather liked bowling. His first time playing the game was a blast. The first time rolling the ball was not so great. He only knocked down three pins, while Cedric had gotten a strike on his first try. He looked smugly back at Harry, eyebrows raised. “Ok, stop bragging.” Harry laughed, rolling his eyes again. After a while, Harry got his first strike. “I got it!” Harry squealed. “Good job Harry!” Cedric congratulated. Harry threw himself in Cedric’s arms, causing both of them to almost topple over. He blushed and stepped back, nervously laughing. He had never lost his composure in front of Cedric like that, the only other time being that day when he broke down crying outside of the Pretty Kitty. Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled him back in. His lips crashed onto Harry’s and they passionately kissed for several minutes until someone cleared their throat behind them. 

“Well well well, look what we have here. Whorey Potter and boyfriend number- what was it Pans, 20?” Draco Malfoy and his gang snidely remarked. “What are you doing here Malfoy?” Harry retorted, with as much venom in his voice as possible. “Well, me and my friends here were enjoying ourselves and we just happened to see all the racket you’ve been causing. And of course, you’re here being a hoe again.” Draco taunted. “Really, I was just enjoying myself too, until your ugly ass came along.” Harry bit back savagely. “What did you say to me you fucking whore? Draco screamed, furious. “Excuse me Malfoy,” Cedric began, stepping protectively in front of Harry, “I don’t appreciate you talking that way to my boyfriend. You’re the one who’s causing a racket, and if you can’t speak civilly to him, I suggest that you leave.” He concluded coldly. Draco looked him up and down, sizing him up. He saw that he clearly couldn’t test him further. “Alright guys, let’s get out of here. You’re lucky you had your boyfriend here to protect you Potter. Just know that next time, I’ll get you.” He threatened, and strutted out of the bowling alley, his crew close behind. 

“Thank you for sticking up for me Cedric.” Harry said. He was very flattered that Cedric had called him his boyfriend and defended him in front of Malfoy. “No problem love.” Cedric replied, kissing Harry again. “You don’t deserve to be spoken to like that. How about we order some food, play a little more, and call it a night?” He offered. “Sure.” Harry agreed. “We’ve been here nearly three hours.” And they did just that. A half hour later, they were back in the car on the way back to Harry’s flat. “I had a great time tonight.” Harry said. “I did too sweetheart.” Cedric replied. Harry blushed, loving all the pet names Cedric had for him. “We’re here.” Cedric announced. Harry felt a little disappointed being back home, but got out of the car anyway. “Thank you so much, for everything.” Harry smiled sweetly. “Of course, it was my pleasure.” Cedric told him. “Same day and time next week?” He asked Harry. “Absolutely.” Harry happily replied. “Alright, see you then. Goodnight kitten.” Cedric kissed him one more time. “Goodnight handsome.” Harry giggled, kissing him back. Cedric waved to Harry, got back in the car, and drove off. Harry squealed to himself, and went inside to tell Ron and Hermione all about his first and best date ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn y’all. That’s Chapter 5 complete. Sorry for all the tooth decay I inflicted on your teeth with all the fluff and sugar. Unless you like sugar. Then I’m not sorry for that shit. I’ll be starting college on August 20, so I’m gonna try my hardest to progress with the story until then, and even then I’ll attempt to keep writing. Thank you for reading, have a fantastic day, and I’ll see you back for Chapter 6!


	6. Developing Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the successful first date, several months have passed and our protagonists’ relationship is going great, but Harry and Cedric are both ready for something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, what up guys?! It’s been so long since the last update and I’m sorry about that! College has begun, and while it’s been good so far, I’m doing homework for like 3-7 hours a day! 😂 But hey, it’s cool. Anyway, we left off at the wonderful first date, and we’ll take it from there. Warning: this chapter will be a little more explicit when it comes to discussions about sex. Please leave if that bothers you. Alright, let’s go!

It had been five months since Harry and Cedric’s first date, and their relationship was progressing. They had been on more dates, they were at each other’s houses all the time, and they had met each other’s friends and family. Harry was feeling better than he had in a while, even though his job still wasn’t that great. He was still being perved on (AN: Is that even a word?) but he learned to ignore it. 

Harry and Cedric were starting to move past kisses and were starting to get more physical with each other, but had still not done anything major. Harry however found himself thinking about stepping up the relationship into a more sexual level more and and more often. He would be with Cedric, at work, or sometimes, even in class and would have these thoughts. It disturbed him but simultaneously intrigued him. He found himself watching porn more than usual, and while he wasn’t new to porn, he always went for things that were more er- vanilla in nature. So Harry decided to look up something more adventurous. He thought at first that BDSM was weird, and that something was wrong with him for imagining having sex in that manner. He was wrong. He learned the basics of BDSM, such as safe, sane, consensual and different types of kinks and fetishes. 

One day, Harry decided to confide in Fleur and the rest of the kitties, who he had gotten closer to. It was a slow day at the Pretty Kitty, and during his break, Harry seized his opportunity. “Um, hey guys,” Harry said nervously. “What’s up Harry?” Ginny asked nonchalantly. “Can I ask you something kind of personal?” Harry blushed. “Yeah of course!” Lavender gushed. “We’re sisters here! Well, and brother.” “So, you know how Cedric and I have been dating for a couple months now?” Harry started. “Yeah, you guys are an adorable couple by the way.” Fleur commented. “Thanks. We’ve been really happy. But I kind of want to take it to the next level.” Harry was blushing furiously by now. 

“Like, have sex and stuff?” Parvati casually inquired. Harry cleared his throat awkwardly. “Uh yeah. Except I don’t know how to tell him.” “You know what I would do?” Ginny declared. “I would test the waters on your next date, you know, be more flirty, talk dirty, drop some hints.” She concluded. “Ok, but what if he doesn’t like what I’m into?” He cried. “What are you into, if you don’t mind telling us?” Lavender asked slyly. Harry was mortified. This whole conversation was turning more awkward by the millisecond. He was beginning to wish he had never brought it up. “Um...” he stammered. “Harry, sweetie, you’ve been more confident lately, sassing the customers, dressing in more risqué outfits, and you carry yourself differently now. But you still can’t talk about sex or what you fantasize about?” Ginny exclaimed. “Ginny! Don’t be so tactless. Talking about sex is way more personal and difficult for some people.” Fleur admonished. “No, she’s right. I have to grow up about this.” Harry sighed. “Just spit it out, we’re not gonna judge you.” Parvati assured him. “Ok, I’m into BDSM!” Harry said a little too loudly. Several customers whipped around and stared at him.  
Harry felt like dying.

“Mind your damn business!” Ginny announced, and the customers went back to their meals. “That’s hot.” Lavender bluntly stated. Harry buried his face in his hands. “Lavender...” Fleur started warningly. “Just be honest with him.” Parvati said. “A good relationship is built on trust, respect, loyalty, and honesty you know.” “Mhm.” Harry mumbled. “Harry, it’s completely normal to have thoughts like that. It’s healthy to safely explore your curiosities instead of suppressing them.” Fleur comforted him. “Ok, thank you guys.” Harry said, feeling a bit better. “Anytime.” the girls replied, and engulfed him into a group hug. ‘I’m gonna tell him, as soon I see him again.’ Harry firmly decided in his head. ‘And that’s that.’

Later that night, he confessed to Ron and Hermione about what he had discussed at work. They responded with just as much support, though Ron laughed at first, and kept smirking at Harry every time the words ‘sex’ and ‘BDSM’ were uttered. “Just tell him, Hey Cedric, I’ve been thinking about us and it’s been fun and all, but I really want you to tie me up and beat the fuck out of me until we both come.” Ron proclaimed. Harry facepalmed and Hermione punched Ron in the arm. “Ronald!” Hermione shouted, livid, while Ron just laughed. “Now Harry, you know that Ron and I will always love and support you. But I have to ask you, did you do your research on this?” Hermione asked. “Er, yeah, I did.” Harry said bashfully. “Good, just be safe, respect each other’s boundaries, and have fun.” Hermione said encouragingly. “Ok Mom.” Harry rolled his eyes jokingly. “Thanks guys, really. You’re amazing friends.” Harry smiled. “I know right, we’re fucking dope.” Ron bragged, while Hermione eyerolled, but chucked anyway. 

The weekend came quickly, and Harry was getting ready for his date with Cedric. He remembered what Ginny told him at the Pretty Kitty and decided to dress a little more revealing today. He put on more makeup and practiced what he was going to say in the mirror. A while later, he got a text from Cedric notifying him that he’d be there in 5 minutes. “Oh fuck. Ok, deep breaths Harry.” He told himself. A knock on the door sounded minutes later. “Alright, here we go.” Harry muttered, straightening his clothes and fixing his hair and makeup. He opened the door and saw his boyfriend standing there, looking extremely handsome as always. “Hey Ced.” Harry said prettily, fluttering his long eyelashes. “Hey kitten.” Cedric said, kissing Harry passionately. “You ready to go?” “Yeah, I’m ready.” He confirmed eagerly. “Alright then, after you.” Cedric laughed, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist, his hand just millimeters above his ass. 

A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of the Pretty Kitty. “Babe, what are we doing here?” Harry asked, confused. “Well, I thought maybe if we had one of our dates here, then maybe you’d have better feelings about this place. But we can totally leave if you want, I don’t mind.” Cedric explained. “No, it’s fine.” Harry said quickly. “Let’s go then, I’m hungry and I’m sure you are too.” He chuckled. Harry laughed nervously, trying not to oversexualize the phrase ‘I’m hungry’ his head. They went inside at sat at one of Harry’s tables. “It’s kind of cool that you don’t have to do the serving for once, huh sweetheart? You look beautiful in your uniform though.” Cedric joked. “Mhm.” Harry replied, looking anywhere but at Cedric. 

“Love, are you ok? You’re really quiet tonight. Are you feeling sick? Do you want to go home?” Cedric asked all of this in rapid succession. “No, I’m fine, there’s just something I need to talk to you about.” He said. Cedric tensed up. “It’s not bad, I swear!” Harry rushed. “Cedric, I really enjoy your company and I think you’re an amazing man, and I love you. But I want to take things to the next level.” “What do you mean kitten?” Cedric asked. ‘Just spit out Harry!’ He berated himself. “Cedric, I want to start having sex.” Harry said breathlessly. “Wow, um...” Cedric chortled awkwardly. “Are you ok? I didn’t creep you out, did I?” Harry asked fearfully. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. It’s just- er- I thought you’d never ask!” He exclaimed. “Wait, what?!” Harry cried. “Yeah, I’ve been wanting to ask you for weeks now, but I didn’t want to pressure you or make you feel scared. But since you want to...” Cedric told him. “I- whoa, I didn’t think I’d get this far.” Harry uttered, shocked, but pleasantly surprised. “What exactly did you want to do though?” Cedric asked, curious. “Do you want to start off slow, or are you feeling more daring?” “Well, I found out that I like BDSM.” Harry told him. “Really?” Cedric sputtered, surprised. “Yeah, is that weird?” Harry sheepishly inquired. “No, I’m actually into it too, I just didn’t expect it from you.” Harry blushed adorably and grinned. 

“So, when did you want to try this out?” Cedric continued. “Um, I was thinking maybe our next date. But it’s up to you too.” Harry answered. “No, I’m good with that. Is there anything you want me to know beforehand?” Cedric asked again. “Yeah, I don’t want to do this without consent from both of us, protection, and I want to make sure we’re clear of STDs. Also, can we try to go slow? Not too slow though. I’m not trying to sound demanding or picky or anything, but-“ Harry rambled. “No, I agree with you. It’s better that we clear this up now, know what makes each other comfortable.” Cedric reasoned. “Great! What about you?” Harry breathed. “Well, I prefer to top, I don’t really like bottoming.” Cedric answered honestly. “Oh good! I like to bottom, so I think we’ll be fine there!” Harry laughed.

The rest of the date resumed normally, with both Harry and Cedric being more flirtatious with each other now that the awkwardness had receded. When Cedric dropped Harry off at home, they kissed again, this time much deeper than they did normally. Cedric’s hands wandered down Harry’s back and settled on his ass, squeezing gently. “Is that ok?” Cedric asked him huskily. “Yeah.” Harry gasped. After a few more seconds of kissing and some groping, they broke apart. “I’ll see you later kitten, I love you.” Cedric said. “I love you too my king.” Harry replied, hoping he wasn’t being too mushy. “Goodnight.” They kissed one more time, and then Cedric drove off, leaving Harry feeling very happy and eager for their next encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there’s Chapter 6! So, do y’all want me to start writing the sex and develop this more, or are you not into it? Would you like the rating to move up or do you like more family friendly content? Tell me in the comments below! Yeah, so I’m sorry it took so long to update, college has been so fun right now, but very time consuming! I’m sure a lot of you don’t really care, but I’m studying criminal justice. Are you guys back in school? Are you enjoying yourselves? Ok, that’s it, please don’t be afraid to state your opinions, I won’t be offended! See you guys later for Chapter 7!


	7. Harry’s First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Cedric step things up in their relationship and have some hot, steamy sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beeches! I’m back for Chapter 7! There will be sex in this chapter. Please find another story if you’re not into that. Now that I’ve warned y’all, I have to apologize once again for how long it takes me to update. College is no joke guys! I’m gonna try my best to write this scene without making too unrealistic or weird. If you’d like, leave some constructive criticism in the comments! It really helps me improve as a writer. Ok, let’s get it!

Harry had had a very stressful week. He had so many assignments due, he was working overtime (thanks to Umbridge’s sadistic personality) and he was nervous for his upcoming date with Cedric. They were going all the way this time, and Harry wanted to make sure he didn’t mess up in any way. He kept thinking about it during classes, at work, and even during his rare free time. 

He had asked his fellow kitties for sex tips and he got another extremely awkward conversation. “Make sure you shower, shave, go to the bathroom before and wipe really well.” Lavender had said. “Lavender, you’re making this a huge deal! I heard guys really like when you can suck dick well.” Ginny quipped. “Gin, don’t be so vulgar!” Fleur said. “Be confident, relax, a real man will love you no matter how you perform in bed.” She tried to comfort him. Harry was so flushed that he was beginning to look like he had a fever. “I would use toys you know, to help you practice.” Parvati slyly added. Harry facepalmed. “Ok, thanks for the help guys!” Harry sputtered, wanting to end the discussion immediately. 

He also asked Ron and Hermione for some advice, since he knew that they had had sex before. “Well mate, can you suck dick?” Ron bluntly questioned. “Ron!” Hermione yelled. Ron cackled to himself. “Just relax, make sure you’re safe and use protection, establish your boundaries, and be confident.” Hermione responded, much like Fleur did earlier. “What if I look and sound weird when I moan? What if he thinks I’m ugly? What if I can’t do it right?” Harry burst out, panicking. “Mate, chill, nobody pays that much attention to that shit, you know?” Ron told him reassuringly. “Besides, if he bullies you, I’ll kill him myself.” He added, cracking his knuckles. “Ron.” Hermione started warningly. “You love Cedric right?” She inquired. “Yes, of course!” Harry said quickly. “And he loves you?” “Yes.” Harry replied with certainty. “Then he’ll think you’re beautiful, no matter what. Even if the sex isn’t great, I think he’ll still be head over heels for you.” She concluded. “Ok, thank you so much guys.” Harry smiled, giving both of them a hug. “Sure thing mate.” Ron laughed. “Just breathe Harry, you’ll be fine.” Hermione said soothingly. 

The week passed by quicker than Harry would’ve liked, and sure enough, the day of the date had arrived. Harry was working on some of his homework to try to distract himself from his chaotic emotional state, but his attempts were in vain. He kept running over everything that could go wrong tonight in his head. He wasn’t even focused on his English essay anymore. He went over his mental checklist again. Showered, check. Shaved, check. Showered again, check. Shaved again, check. Makeup and hair looking decent. Check. STD test taken? Check. He was glad to see good results on that by the way. He had gotten confirmation that Cedric had had his test taken and was also in the clear. Harry had also watched a ton of porn (you know, for research purposes). He felt a little better after talking to his friends, but he wasn’t having sex with them. It was his boyfriend that he wanted to impress. He heard a knock on the door, and jumped harshly, startled by the sound. “Coming!” He called. He quickly packed up his school things, grabbed his bag, looked in the mirror one last time, and headed to the door.

“Hey sweetheart!” Cedric cheerfully called after the door had been opened. “Hi.” Harry said breathlessly. “Are you ready to go?” Cedric asked him. “Y-yeah.” He stuttered nervously. “Are you alright kitten?” Cedric queried. “Er, yeah, I’m fine. I’m just feeling a little jittery.” Harry lied. Cedric kissed him slowly and sweetly and gently rubbed his back. “Did that help?” Cedric replied. “Yes.” Harry blushed. “Just relax. You’ll be alright.” Cedric comforted him. Harry, however, was still shaking slightly. “Hey, I know we planned to go to my house, but do you want to stay here? I don’t want to freak you out more.” Cedric offered. “Um, if that’s ok with you.” Harry mumbled. They were silent for a few seconds, before Harry couldn’t bear it any longer. “Cedric, I’m so sorry!” Harry shouted. “Why, you haven’t done anything wrong?!” Cedric was bewildered. “I’m being such a baby about this, and I feel so embarrassed!” 

To Harry’s horror, he felt hot tears brimming in his eyes. “Kitten, don’t cry! If you’re not ready, I can wait. It’s not gonna break my heart if you don’t want to do this anymore.” Cedric embraced Harry tightly. “No, I still want to, I’m just scared.” “Of what, love?” “That you’ll think that I’m ugly naked, or that I look weird, or that I’m not doing it right!” Harry was sobbing now. “Harry, I would never think those things about you. I think you’re absolutely gorgeous, and this is your first time, you’re not going to be a pro at it. I love you, and nothing’s going to change that.” And he pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips. 

The kiss slowly became more intense and soon Harry’s previous anxiety and panic were turning into arousal and desire. Cedric’s tongue slid into Harry’s mouth, coaxing him to play too. Harry did just that and found that he was enjoying himself immensely. Cedric’s hands traveled down Harry’s body, stopping at his ass, where he gripped both cheeks and started massaging firmly. Harry moaned into the kiss and, deciding to be more daring himself, removed a hand from around Cedric’s neck and grabbed Cedric’s growing erection. The owner of said erection grunted in delight and stepped up his game as well, taking one hand off of Harry’s ass and undoing the button and zipper on Harry’s jeans. They broke apart, gasping for air, and Cedric asked breathlessly, “Do you want to take this to the bedroom?” “Yes!” Harry eagerly replied. “Perfect.” Cedric whispered and carried Harry to the bedroom. 

Upon entering, Harry was set gently on the bed, while Cedric positioned himself on top of him. He attached his lips to Harry’s neck, sucking and kissing the soft skin there. “Can I take these off?” He requested, in between kisses, gesturing to Harry’s clothes. “Yeah.” Harry sighed, enjoying the new sensations that washed over him. He felt himself hardening quickly. Cedric carefully and delicately began undressing his beauty, starting with the shirt. He pulled it over Harry’s head, and began paying special attention to his lover’s small, pink nipples. He squeezed one gently, relishing in the pretty gasp that came from Harry’s mouth. He kissed and sucked on them enthusiastically, causing Harry to arch his back and moan loudly, only turning Cedric on more. He broke away from his lover’s chest, and chuckled lowly when he heard Harry’s disappointed whine. “It gets better sweetheart.” He whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry was so caught in his pleasure high that he only nodded his head in response. Cedric trailed his fingertips slowly down Harry’s chest and stomach, loving how smooth Harry’s skin was. He caressed the sides of Harry’s beautiful waist, watching how his lover’s green eyes rolled back in his head. He pulled off his boyfriend’s shoes, socks, jeans, and underwear, and marveled at his beauty. Harry’s body was simply beautiful, and Cedric couldn’t wait to try all of it.

Harry was starting to feel self conscious due to his man’s staring and blushed prettily. “See love, I told you that you’re gorgeous.” Cedric praised him. “You think so?” Harry muttered. “I know so.” Cedric seductively murmured, and placed his hand on Harry’s erection, stroking and massaging it lightly. Harry cried out loudly, feeling euphoric and free, and anticipating what was going to happen next. His strokes got faster and he applied more pressure to Harry’s cock, kissing Harry again while he did so. Cedric pumped harder and faster, and Harry gasped and moaned, bucking his hips and pushing his erection further into Cedric’s hand, desperate for more of the intoxicating feeling. He felt an orgasm brewing in his loins and knew he wasn’t going to last for much longer. Soon enough, the dam broke, and Harry came hard, seeing stars as he did. “You ok, baby?” Cedric inquired, kissing him passionately. “Mmm.” was all Harry could get out, still feeling dazed from the intense orgasm. He recovered a couple of minutes later, ready for more action.

“Cedric, let me make you feel good too.” Harry said, determined, and began undressing Cedric in return. He took off Cedric’s shirt and dropped kisses down his neck and torso, making sure to focus on his amazing pectorals and abs. Cedric kicked off his shoes and socks, and removed his pants and boxers, wanting to move things along. Harry stared at Cedric’s dick in awe and hesitation. It was huge, a good nine inches and as thick as Harry’s fist. ‘You know what, I’m not a pussy.’ He told himself and positioned himself on top of his man’s body. ‘Ok, here goes nothing.’ He thought, and licked the tip of Cedric’s erection lightly. He heard Cedric groan and he felt large hands bury themselves in his hair. He licked downwards and back up again, enjoying the sound of Cedric’s grunts and groans and muttered curses. 

Harry decided to go for the challenge and took the whole cock in his mouth. He brought up one hand and began to fondle and play with his boyfriend’s heavy balls. He hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down. Cedric, unable to control himself any longer, began thrusting into Harry’s mouth, encouraging him to take more of his dick. Harry began to deepthroat Cedric and sped up his motions. He sucked for a while, slurping as he went along. A few minutes later, Cedric came hard and fast, but Harry swallowed every drop. He removed his mouth with a wet pop and kissed Cedric’s dick one last time. “Fuck baby, where did you learn that?” Cedric gasped. “I just made it up as I went.” Harry whispered seductively to his lover. 

“We’re not done yet.” Cedric informed him and flipped them over so he was on top again. “This next part might hurt a bit.” Cedric warned him. “Um, ok.” Harry began nervously. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll be gentle with you. You trust me, don’t you kitten?” “I do.” Harry confirmed. “Just please be gentle with me.” “I promise sweetheart, don’t worry.” Cedric reassured. He grabbed a condom and put it on quickly, and a bottle of lube. He poured a liberal amount on his fingers and pressed the tip of one to Harry’s entrance. He kissed Harry one more time and slowly eased his finger inside. Harry gasped loudly as he felt the sting, expecting, but still surprised by the pain. He felt Cedric wiggling his finger around gently, getting Harry accustomed to the feeling. 

He was starting to feel the burn recede and shouted when he felt the finger make contact with his prostate. It felt like lightning shot down his spine, and he craved for more of the feeling. Cedric added another finger, and this one didn’t hurt as badly. He moaned loudly and pushed back against Cedric’s fingers, feeling like he was in heaven. A third finger was added, and Harry cried out in pain. This time had hurt the most. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Cedric immediately stilled and kissed him softly, attempting to distract his beauty from the pain. “Relax honey, it’ll get better.” He tried to calm Harry down. After a little while, Harry no longer felt any pain and was ready for more. “Ced, move.” Harry panted. “Are you sure kitten?” Cedric worriedly queried. “Ugh, please. I’m ok.” Harry gasped. Cedric rotated his fingers carefully and Harry screamed in pleasure when his prostate was hit again. “Uh, again!” He cried. His man followed his request, and Harry pushed back again, fucking himself on Cedric’s fingers. Cedric removed his fingers and Harry moaned in disappointment. Cedric lubed up his cock and pressed the head against Harry’s hole. 

“Are you ready baby?” He asked Harry. “God yes, just do it already.” Harry impatiently cried. “As you wish.” Cedric laughed, and pushed slowly into his lover’s body. Harry moaned and cried loudly, begging his boyfriend to go faster. Cedric obliged, and shoved the entire nine inches in and waited for Harry to give him the ok. “Ceddie, please!” Harry sobbed. “Please what beautiful?” Cedric teased. “Fuck me now, I can take it.” He begged. “Please, I’m ready.” “Tell me I’m your master Harry.” Cedric goaded, wanting to see Harry’s reaction. “Cedric, you’re my master! I’ll do anything you want! Please just fuck me until I can’t walk! Plea-“ the rest of Harry’s pleas were cut off as Cedric slammed his lips onto Harry’s and rammed into his prostate. Harry screamed into the kiss, gripping Cedric’s muscular back and leaving light scratches down it. Cedric released Harry’s lips and bit down on Harry’s neck hard. He thrusted harder and faster, grunting and groaning, while his lover moaned and cried. Soon Harry felt another orgasm coming and climaxed, screaming Cedric’s name. Cedric followed minutes after, kissing his pretty boy roughly on the lips. He collapsed on top of Harry, both of them covered in sweat, semen, and gasping for breath. 

“Cedric, thank you for being careful with me. I really loved that.” Harry whispered softly. “You were amazing honey. I told you you would be fine.” Cedric replied. “I love you Ced.” Harry told him. “I love you too kitten.” Cedric answered lovingly, kissing Harry gently. Cedric cleaned them up quickly and wrapped his arms around his beauty and they fell asleep, exhausted after the passionate lovemaking they had together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok gorls, that’s Chapter 7! Sorry there wasn’t much kink, it will totally be there next chapter and onward. However, I feel like the first time should be taken slowly and sweetly. Comment down below if you have any constructive criticism or if you have any suggestions that you want to see! I love you guys, and I’ll see you back here for Chapter 8. Bye!


	8. Pure Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite couple try something new during their sexy times, and Cedric asks Harry a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up guys! How are you all doing? I have Chapter 8 right here for you creatures and it is HOT. If you’re not into kinky sex, I suggest you click off of this story. Also, there’s not really any plot development in this chapter, it’s literally just smut and romance. So, if all of those things don’t bother you, let’s get on with the story!

Harry and Cedric were growing even closer now that they had crossed the newest bridge in their relationship. Harry felt as if he had struck gold. His man was loving, caring, kind, excellent at cuddling, handsome as hell, loyal, respectful, responsible, honest, trustworthy, and he was great at sex. Harry was getting better at sex as well. Ever since the first time, he was growing more and more confident, and comfortable in his own skin. Harry didn’t normally like looking as effeminate as he did, but if Cedric appreciated his beauty, then he would too. Cedric made him feel powerful and more confident with himself. 

Harry was also becoming more adventurous, suggesting ideas for the bedroom that left Cedric sputtering, which brought him back to the predicament he was in right now. Today, the couple was mixing things up and Harry was taking control for a little while. Harry had decided to surprise his boyfriend by showing up to his house wearing an even skimpier version of his Pretty Kitty uniform (with ears and tail), knowing how much his lover enjoyed seeing it on him. He had promptly strutted right over to his boyfriend and demanded, “Take off your clothes, all of them.” Cedric complied at once and Harry then pushed him down into the chair near the bed and plopped down in his lap, making sure to grind his ass against Cedric’s growing erection, while making out with him fiercely. 

“What’s the matter Cedric?” Harry taunted, his voice like sugar. “N-Nothing sweetheart!” Cedric gasped, turned on by Harry taking control and his lover’s alluring appearance. “You want to rip this dress right off of me, don’t you master?” “Fuck yes.” Cedric growled lowly. “Well, you’ll have to wait just a bit longer, cause I’m the master now and I’m not done playing yet.” said Harry seductively. Cedric shivered, aroused by his lover’s seduction and dominance. He looked down at his darling’s scrumptious bubble butt rubbing against his rapidly hardening cock, and squeezed the perfectly round globes, kneading them firmly. 

“Hmm, that won’t do at all.” Harry giggled, and gently gripped Cedric’s strong chin with his tiny hand. “Look at me.” He commanded, feeling quite powerful. He took Cedric’s wrists and carefully tied them behind his back. Harry grinded harder and faster. He could tell Cedric was close to coming. “Look at you Ced, I know you want to come. But, for now, I decide when you come.” Harry pulled out a cock ring and gently slid it on Cedric’s swollen length. He continued provoking his man by pressing wet kisses on his chiseled jaw and down his neck.

He was licking and nipping on his man’s pectorals, when he heard Cedric groan, “Fuck baby.” Harry smirked at his boyfriend and jeered, “What is it sweetie? Does my good boy want to come?” “Yes.” Cedric gritted out. “I’ll let you come if you beg me for it.” “Please babe, let me come.” “I don’t know, should I?” Harry innocently hesitated. “I’m begging you Harry, please.” His man pleaded. “Oh alright, since you’re such a good boy.” Harry purred, and took the cock ring off. He pumped Cedric’s dick firmly and Cedric came violently, slumping in the chair after he finished. 

“That was fucking brilliant sweetheart.” Cedric panted. “It was, wasn’t it?” Harry fluttered his long eyelashes at him. “I’ll untie you now.” He continued, and once Cedric was free, he stood up and grabbed Harry by the waist. He tore the dress off his partner’s body, and saw that Harry was wearing a very sexy pink thong, and nothing else. “I should’ve warned you, I’ve gotten into cross dressing.” Harry giggled. “Well thank God for that.” Cedric growled and slammed his lips onto Harry’s. They broke apart and Cedric ripped off the panties impatiently, picked Harry up, and lightly tossed him on the bed. 

“Hey! Those were my favorite panties Ced!” Harry complained jokingly. “I’m sorry sweetie, I’ll buy you new ones.” Cedric apologized, laughing at Harry’s antics. “Can I have a new dress too?” Harry asked innocently, pouting at Cedric adorably. “Maybe.” Cedric said, and began tying Harry up. “Oh, and by the way, I’m the master again.” He confirmed, putting a blindfold over Harry’s eyes.

Now Harry was naked (The ears and tail were still on), blindfolded, tied to the bed, and completely under Cedric’s control. “I should punish you for taking my authority, what do you think Harry?” Cedric teased him. “Have I been a naughty kitten master?” Harry flirtatiously asked. “You have my dear.” Cedric said, trying to contain himself from just pouncing on Harry and making him scream. “Then yes, punish me. Make me learn my lesson.” Harry moaned, already aroused. Cedric hoisted Harry up into a kneeling position and grabbed a small leather paddle. “I’m going to spank you ten times and I want you to count them. Do you understand me?” “Yes master.” Harry obediently replied. “Good kitten.” Cedric praised, stroking Harry’s face. 

“Ready baby?” “Yes sir.” Harry answered with certainty. Cedric swung the paddle. Harry heard it whoosh through the air, and felt it hit the delicate skin on his ass. “Ah!” Harry cried out, the sting shocking him. “Count Harry.” Cedric commanded. “O-one.” Harry stuttered. The paddle hit again and Harry gasped loudly. “T-two.” It hit again and he sobbed, enjoying the pain. “Three.” Smack! “Four.” Smack! “Five.” Smack! “S-six!” It continued like this all the way to ten. Soon enough, as quickly as it had started, the punishment was over, much to Harry’s disappointment. Harry’s ass was rubbed gently, soothing the sting and the redness. “Are you alright kitten?” Cedric asked him. “I’m fine, that felt good.” Harry sighed. 

He was laid back down and Cedric pressed kisses all over his face, neck, and chest. Harry moaned at the treatment he was receiving. He strained against the ropes holding him, his head clouded with pleasure. Cedric continued his way down Harry’s body, kissing and biting every inch of skin visible. He touched Harry’s erection lightly and gradually applied more pressure. Harry was panting, wanting more. He still had no idea how Cedric could make him feel this good. He whined in complaint when Cedric removed his hand from Harry’s small cock, and went back to kissing his chest.

“Cedric please!” Harry begged. “You have to tell me what you want sweetheart.” Cedric teased him relentlessly. “Talk dirty to me.” He commanded his beauty. “I-I” Harry couldn’t focus at all, due to Cedric nipping and sucking his nipples aggressively. “You what, beautiful?” Cedric goaded him again. “Babe, I- oh!” Harry moaned. “Ced, I w-want you to... eat me out.” Harry felt himself blush hotly at the request. “Your wish is my command kitten.” Cedric huskily whispered in his ear. Harry squirmed and writhed, loving how he tugged against his restraints. 

Cedric kissed and licked his way down Harry’s body, and stopped at his entrance. He spread Harry’s cheeks and began lapping at the hole. Harry gasped loudly, and writhed again, his pleasure increased by the fact that he could not see anything going on. He could only feel. Cedric’s tongue then pushed inside of his hole and Harry gave an effeminate cry. “Fuck, babe, keep going!” He pleaded with Cedric. He felt the tongue begin to thrust inside of his hole, and Harry was panting and moaning wantonly. He cried out in despair when Cedric removed his tongue from Harry’s hole. He soon felt his lover’s hard cock pressing in between his cheeks. 

“Ready love?” Cedric asked him. “God yes, give it to me baby.” Harry ordered, breathing hard. And just like that, he shoved his dick into Harry’s body, hitting the prostate head on. Harry screamed and cried in ecstasy, tossing his head from side to side and tugging at the ropes binding him even harder. Cedric began thrusting hard and grabbed Harry’s erection, pumping it roughly and quickly. Harry’s chest was rising and falling in rapid succession, his gorgeous green eyes rolled back in his head, and his long eyelashes fluttered behind the blindfold. He was in pure paradise. 

Cedric gazed down at his exquisite Harry, captivated by how divine he looked. His smooth skin was shining with sweat, his thick, raven hair was tousled, and his plump, pink lips were swollen and bruised from all the kisses he bestowed upon them. ‘How was I able to snag such a gem?’ He thought to himself. Cedric was so enraptured with his beloved’s beauty that he almost didn’t hear Harry’s soft whimpering, begging him to go even harder and faster. He pressed another kiss to Harry’s lips, and stuck his tongue inside his mouth, exploring every inch of the warm cavern. Harry’s tongue eventually connected with Cedric’s and they battled for dominance, Cedric of course winning that battle. 

Harry broke away from the kiss and announced, “Ced, babe, I’m gonna come!” “Then come for me kitten.” Cedric instructed him. Harry orgasmed seconds later, his lover’s name on the tip of his tongue. Cedric thrusted for a few more minutes, until he too climaxed. He pulled out of Harry slowly and undid his restraints carefully and took off the cat ears and tail. Finally, he removed the blindfold and looked into Harry’s lovely eyes. He gathered the boy in his arms and kissed deeply him once more. Harry was exhausted but satisfied, and couldn’t do more than mumble and nod at the moment.

“Cedric, I’m all sticky.” Harry sleepily informed him. “How about a nice, hot bath then?” He offered. “Mm... sounds nice.” Harry murmured. Cedric gently removed himself from his companion and headed to the bathroom to draw a nice bubble bath for the two of them. He added some rose petals, just for his sweetheart. After the bath was prepared, he carried his darling to the bathroom and gently placed him in the tub and then climbed in himself. He embraced Harry again and joined his lips with his beauty’s, holding him tightly. They broke apart shortly after and Harry rested his head on Cedric’s broad shoulder, sighing contently. “Ceddie, why do you love me?” He queried. “Harry, your looks are more magnificent than Aphrodite’s. You’re intelligent, funny, caring, and brave. Everything about you attracts me. Don’t ever forget that.” He was told. “Can I ask you something kitten?” Cedric requested. “Anything.” “Do you want to move in with me?” 

Harry’s relaxed, drowsy state flew out the window and he sat up quickly, nearly sloshing water over the sides of the tub. “What?” He gaped, dumbfounded. “Do you want to move in with me?” Cedric reiterated. “Yes, of course, but are you sure that I won’t be a burden?” He asked. “You won’t be honey. You’ve never been a burden to me. Besides, I get lonely living here by myself. Being together only for dates isn’t working for me anymore.” Cedric told him. Harry felt happy tears prickling in the corners of his eyes, knowing that he had a man so devoted to him, but he wiped them away hurriedly. 

“Do you need me to help you pay rent?” He questioned. “Not now. We’ll worry about that later.” His boyfriend clarified. “Ok then, when do you want me to go live with you?” “Whenever you’re ready.” “I’m ready now.” Harry confirmed. “Are you sure love?” Cedric was surprised at Harry’s enthusiasm. “Positive.” He replied. “Alright, it’s settled then. We’ll talk more about it later.” Cedric concluded. He and Harry washed each other off, talked, cuddled, and relaxed in the bath for another hour. 

Soon, they dried off, dressed in pajamas and were cuddling in bed together. “Cedric,” Harry yawned, his drowsiness coming back in full force, “I love you so much.” “I love you too Harry.” His boyfriend responded, and they kissed sweetly, before drifting off to sleep, dreaming about their future with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok friends, that’s Chapter 8! There will be more substance and actual plot next time, I promise. The sex will get more intense and so will the fluff. I hope you guys enjoyed that, leave a comment if you want, and I’ll see you all next time for Chapter 9! Ta!


	9. Arising Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Cedric are living together now and their relationship has been flourishing since then. They’ve only had a few small arguments but our young couple has their first big fight in this chapter, and it gets ugly fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey amigos! I’m back for Chapter 9! So, Harry moves in with Cedric in this chapter! It’s an exciting time for our young couple. However, they also get into their first major argument. This chapter will have sex in it, but it will only be implied. Anyway, please comment! I like to hear suggestions, feedback, anything (Except hate)! Ok, so that’s all for now and enjoy the chapter!

The day had finally arrived. Harry was moving in with his boyfriend. He was ecstatic to be living with someone who loved him and cared about him. He sometimes got lonely living by himself, but now, that was all going to change. Harry had enlisted the help of Ron, Hermione, and Cedric to pack up all his belongings and to take care of the furniture. Most of it had been donated.

The boxes were all packed and ready to go in the trunk of Harry’s car, and he looked around at the now empty apartment. “Well mate, say goodbye to the old place. You’re moving on to bigger and better things.” Ron said. “This is so exciting! I’m so happy for you!” Hermione beamed. “I know, I can’t wait to see what it’s like living with someone else, my boyfriend to be exact.” Harry laughed. “You ready to go love?” Cedric asked. “Yep. Let’s go.” Harry smiled up at him. Cedric grabbed Harry’s hand as they walked to the car. They waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione and they were off, ready to begin the next step in their relationship.

Once they reached the house, they began the long process of unpacking all of Harry’s things, taking breaks every now and then to have a snack, use the bathroom, or have a quick makeout session. After a while, they had unpacked pretty much everything and decided to head up to bed after noticing how late it was. “Goodnight love.” Cedric gathered Harry in his arms and pressed a kiss on his lips. “Goodnight Ced.” Harry sighed happily, and they drifted off to sleep, thrilled to be in the same bed and house with each other.

Harry’s first few months of living with his boyfriend went rather well in his opinion. They would wake up, have steamy sex, take relaxing baths or showers (together), go to school and work, and help each other with homework. Cedric was very good at math and science and would often help his beauty with those subjects, while Harry would help his boyfriend with English and other non math/science related subjects. 

Harry would cook for them, since Cedric could burn everything, including water, and they would eat and tell the other about their day. On Fridays, they would get takeout, watch a movie, and cuddle on the couch. A lot of times, they were already having sex before the movie was even halfway over. They were coexisting pretty well so far. 

They were also learning a lot more about each other. Cedric loved when Harry cooked him different types of meat and pasta, but wasn’t too fond of vegetables. It reminded Harry of a little kid who complained about eating broccoli, and it made him laugh. Harry loved when he and Cedric spent their weekends in, just the two of them. They would have deep, meaningful conversations about everything, from politics to the different books they’ve read, cuddle, and passionately make love. 

Cedric also loved when Harry sang. He knew that his kitten had a beautiful voice, even though he told Cedric that he was awful. He thoroughly enjoyed making Harry laugh, and felt pride in knowing that he was the cause of that adorable sound. Harry adored romance, so when Cedric would bring him flowers and chocolates, give him relaxing massages, and wrote him cheesy poems and love letters, he knew that he could receive no better gift. Cedric made him feel cherished and loved. However, those were the pros.

They were also discovering the other’s pet peeves. Harry noticed that Cedric always liked his living space to be organized, and he would sometimes be cleaning at the oddest times. Harry wasn’t always the tidiest person, and he could function in a disorderly environment. That was staring to cause a little bit of tension. He was running out of storage space for his makeup, and began crowding it all around the bathroom sink, which annoyed Cedric greatly. 

Harry would be annoyed when his boyfriend would begin cleaning and rearranging his stuff without asking. Cedric was also a huge morning person and would be very excited to get up obscenely early. Harry preferred to sleep in and wasn’t very amicable until he had at least one cup of coffee. Often times, Cedric getting ready for the day would wake Harry up, and he didn’t appreciate it very much. 

Another issue was time management. Cedric would get things done on time but Harry was a huge procrastinator. Sometimes they clashed and argued about it, but they always came to a compromise. They figured out how to adjust to the other’s habits, for the most part. However, like all couples, they eventually had a major altercation.

The dam finally broke around the end of the sixth month. Harry’s makeup collection kept getting larger and larger, causing the mess in the bathroom to worsen. Cedric went to clean the bathroom one day and his mouth dropped open in horror. There were bottles, containers, palettes, and brushes everywhere. The counter underneath was almost invisible due to the clutter. Cedric facepalmed, this mess was too much now. “Harry!” He called. “What’s wrong Ced?” His lover replied. “Come here please.” Harry entered a few seconds later, and asked again, “What’s wrong babe?” 

“This is what’s wrong Harry.” Cedric retorted, irritated. “You told me last Wednesday that you would go through all this stuff! Look at it in here, it’s a mess!” “I’m sorry, I forgot!” Harry apologized. “Angel, you need to throw some of this shit away and you really have to learn to manage your time better.” He was told. “Why, I’ll just get some more storage containers for it. And besides, it’s not that big of a deal, I just forgot, that’s all.” He answered. 

“And where are you gonna put those? And it is a big deal because you always forget and now look what’s happened.” Cedric shot back, not keen to the idea. “In the guest room, I don’t know. And I don’t always forget.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Harry, there’s no room in there for all of this. You need to throw some of it out. And you do forget.” Cedric raised his voice a little. “You’re being so rude and selfish, it’s not even your shit! You’re making something out of nothing!” Harry deadpanned, not thinking over his words. 

“I’m being rude and selfish? Look at you hogging up the whole fucking bathroom and giving me attitude! I’m letting you live here for free-“ Cedric started. “You told me not to help you pay for rent, and I’m not giving you attitude!” Harry interrupted angrily. “That’s not the fucking point Harry!” Cedric yelled. “You’re acting so ungrateful right now!” 

“Ungrateful!” Harry shouted. “You’re the one who bloody invited me here! You know this is how I am, you saw my old place, why can’t you just deal with it?!” “You know what Harry, I could kick you out if I wanted to-“ Harry looked as if he had been slapped. “But I’m not gonna do that to you. I’m just asking you to clean up after yourself and to stop being so goddamn lazy!” Harry opened his mouth, starting to retaliate furiously. 

“No, shut the hell up for a damn second and listen to me. You don’t have a choice anymore. Clean this shit up now or I’ll throw it all away!” Cedric ordered. 

Harry exploded. “Ok, first of all, it’s MY stuff, so you have no right to fuck with it! Second of all, I may choose to submit to you in the bedroom, but I’m not gonna let you tell me what I can and can’t do! I’m your boyfriend, not your bitch! Thirdly, don’t you dare talk to me that way and threaten me! And fourthly, I am NOT lazy!” 

“Jesus Christ, Harry, you’re overreacting!” Cedric shouted. “Let’s just talk about this like adults!” “Oh, so now you wanna talk like adults? I’m tired of this, I’m going to our room!” Harry announced. “Harry, wait a minute!” Cedric grabbed Harry’s shoulder. “Don’t touch me!” Harry swatted his hand away. “Harry, get back here right now!” Cedric demanded. 

“No, just fuck off!” Harry screamed, stomped into the bedroom, and slammed the door shut. Cedric followed him, only to find that his lover had locked him out of the room. “Open the damn door Harry!” He commanded, pounding on the door. “No! I don’t want to talk to you, you’re being an fucking asshole!” Was the slightly muffled reply. “Well, you’re being a huge bitch! God!” Cedric cried, exasperated, and stalked away. 

Harry sat on the bed, shaking with anger. He couldn’t believe what the hell had just happened. He was appalled that Cedric had told him to be quiet in that manner. If there’s one thing Harry hated, it was being silenced. For the rest of the day, Harry and Cedric stayed in separate rooms, too worn out from the fight to do anything. Both of them started to miss each other, but were too prideful to go and apologize. They eventually fell asleep, angered and disheartened by the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok y’all, that’s Chapter 9! I decided that I needed to throw in some conflict, because relationships aren’t perfect, and I needed to show how our couple handles obstacles. Don’t worry, they will make up with each other, but for now, enjoy the drama! Once again, please comment, kudos, whatever really, and I’ll see you guys next time for Chapter 10! Bye!


	10. Make Up, Make Out, and Make Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Cedric finally get over their fight. It’s romantic, passionate, and Cedric reveals how he feels being with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! What’s up? I am BACK for Chapter 10. So, previously on Welcome to the Pretty Kitty, our lovebirds had a huge fight. Now, in this chapter, Harry and Cedric realize how foolish they were being, and after some advice from their friends, they make up, make out, and make love. There is kinky sex in this chapter, so if you don’t like that, there’s the door. Are you ready? Let’s go!

Harry and Cedric didn’t talk for the next week after their argument. Everytime one of them entered a room, the other would suddenly remember that they had something very important to do and would leave in a rush. 

Since Cedric was the designated driver for the couple, the commute to and from school/work was extremely tense and awkward. Rides in the car were usually very fun and enjoyable, but now they were a nightmare. 

Harry and Cedric would only speak to each other when absolutely necessary, and their friends were caught in the middle. Yes, even when their mates were present, they still were tense around each other. 

After a week, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Viktor, and the other kitties had had enough. Hermione and Viktor planned to confront their friends about the issue. They just had to figure out when. Hermione seized her opportunity when she saw that Harry’s shift had just ended. 

“Harry, a word please.” Hermione gritted out during their weekly meeting at The Pretty Kitty. “Sorry Mione, I’m working right now.” Harry excused himself, trying to avoid the conversation. “Harry, your shift is literally over. Get over here. NOW.” Hermione glared him down. Harry knew better than to get on Hermione’s bad side, and hurried over to her. 

“Harry, what the fuck is going on with you and Cedric?!” Hermione demanded. Harry’s jaw dropped open in shock. He had never heard her cuss before. ‘She must be pissed.’ Harry thought fearfully. “What do you mean Mi?” Harry laughed nervously. “Don’t play dumb with me Harry Potter. I’ve never seen you and Cedric so miserable before! What happened?!” She inquired furiously.

“We got into a fight.” Harry admitted bashfully. “We both said some pretty bad things.” “Like what?” Hermione asked. “I called him selfish, rude, and an asshole, while he called me a bitch, ungrateful, and lazy.” He confessed guiltily. “Oh Harry.” Hermione sighed. “Have you attempted to talk to him about this at all?” 

“No. I want to, because I know what I said was wrong, but then I remember what he said to me, and then I get mad thinking about it! I just don’t like when he moves my stuff around without asking me, and the way he told me to be quiet made me so angry! However, I really want to be good with him again. This is gonna sound really pathetic, but I miss him.” Harry ranted. “Harry, you need to tell him how you feel. And you need to apologize.” Hermione assured him.

“Yeah, I agree, but how can I get him to talk to me, or even look at me?” Harry questioned, confused. “You just need to think over what you say, and approach him when he’s in a good mood. Be sincere, be honest, and listen to what he has to say.” Hermione told him.

“Ok, I can do that. Hermione, you’re the best!” Harry hugged her, while she smiled knowingly. “I’m gonna go talk him as soon as possible!” He declared, and ran out of the diner. “Good luck!” She called out after him. “Well, I’m glad I talked some sense into him.” Hermione crossed her arms, and gave a smug little smile. 

Cedric was out of it. Had been for the last week. His lovely Harry was mad at him. Granted, Harry had said some pretty nasty things, but he still felt bad for making him feel so upset for this whole week. He remembered how hurt Harry had looked when he said he could kick him out. He regretted calling Harry a bitch. 

He wanted to apologize, he really did. But then he heard Harry in his head screaming, “You’re being a fucking asshole!”, and all the anger came back. Regardless, he had been rehearsing an apology over and over again, hoping that Harry could forgive him, and they could apologize to each other, and they could move on. 

Viktor noticed that Cedric seemed very agitated and restless. He knew that Cedric and Harry had had a fight recently, but he didn’t know about what. However, he could tell that it was talking a toll on his friend. Cedric was miserable. He remembered his conversation with Hermione, and decided to address the elephant in the room. 

“Cedric. Cedric! That’s the third time you’ve zoned out on me dude!” His friend Viktor Krum snapped. “Sorry mate, I keep thinking about this fight I had with Harry.” “Oh, trouble in paradise I see?” His friend smirked. “Yep.” Cedric sighed. “Harry has a hard time keeping his stuff organized, and I got annoyed by the mess so I told him.” “And I’m guessing he didn’t like what you said?” Viktor asked.

“Precisely. He flipped out on me, gave me attitude, and called me selfish, rude, and an asshole.” “Yikes.” Viktor grimaced. “Then I told him to shut up and he got even madder, so he left and locked me out of our room. And I told him that he was being a bitch-“ Viktor winced. “It’s been a week and we still haven’t spoken to each other, or even slept in the same bed. I’m going to go bloody mad if we don’t get over this soon.” Cedric concluded. “I can tell you miss him a lot. Well, you both have got to say sorry to each other, and say how you feel.” Viktor said. 

“How do I do that though? He doesn’t even want to look at me.” Cedric groaned. “You said he likes romance, right?” Viktor asked, an idea forming in his head. “Yeah, he absolutely loves it.” His friend confirmed. “Do something sweet for him. Get him a box of chocolates and write him a sappy note that says how sorry you are, or something like that.” He suggested. 

“That’s actually pretty brilliant!” Cedric praised. “Well, I better go buy those chocolates and write that note, cause Harry gets off of work soon, and I have a beautiful boy that I need to impress.” He proclaimed. “Alright, good luck man.” Viktor and Cedric high fived, before Cedric ran off to win his beauty back.

Half an hour later, Harry and Cedric were in the car, on the way home. The air was thick with tension, as was the norm this week. “Harry, I need to talk to you when we get home.” Cedric started, choosing his words carefully. “About what? The fight?” Harry asked in a flat tone of voice. “Love, it’s been a week since we’ve last spoken to each other, I think it’s time we sit down and talk about this maturely.” Cedric responded. 

“Ok, I see your point. I’m tired of fighting with you.” Harry said wearily. They said nothing else for the remainder of the drive. A few minutes later, they arrived home, and headed to the living room to talk. 

“Ok, first things first. Harry, I owe you an apology. I never should’ve called you a bitch, and I’m sorry I told you to shut up.” Cedric said. “I just get frustrated when your stuff is all over the place, and when you forget to do things.” 

“I understand. I’m sorry I called you rude and selfish and disrespected you in your own home. I just don’t like when you move my things without asking me, and my feelings were hurt when you told me that you could kick me out.” Harry apologized. 

“Now that you know how I feel, will you throw out some of your makeup?” Cedric requested.  
“Yes, I promise.” Harry assured him. “Will you not touch my stuff without asking me?” He asked in return. “Yes, I swear love.” Cedric swore. “We’ll just have to learn to compromise.” He added. “Do you forgive me Harry?” He asked.

“Yes, you’re forgiven. Do you forgive me Cedric?” Harry said, and wrapped his arms around Cedric’s neck. “I forgive you too, beautiful.” Cedric muttered lowly in Harry’s ear and planted a kiss on his lips, while simultaneously placing his arms around Harry’s waist. 

They broke apart after a little while, Harry’s head resting on Cedric’s shoulder. “I have something for you angel.” Cedric whispered. Harry shivered. “What is it?” He inquired, eagerness present in his tone. “I bought you some things that I thought you’d like.” Cedric whipped out a large box of chocolates and handed it to Harry. 

“For when you’re hungry.” He murmured. Harry giggled cutely. “And I bought you some things to wear in the bedroom.” He pulled out several sets of lingerie, varying in color, material, and coverage. Harry eyed the undergarments in awe, emerald green eyes wide with excitement. “Is that everything?” Harry questioned, “Because I really want to go try these on for you.” He purred seductively, dropping kisses across Cedric’s face, jaw, and neck. 

“Almost angel. We can do that later.” Harry pouted adorably, and it took all of Cedric’s willpower to not pin Harry to the couch and shag him senseless. “I wrote you a letter.” “Really?” Harry was pleasantly surprised. “Yep. Do you want me to read it to you?” “Yes please.” Harry sighed happily. 

“It’s very mushy, I’ll warn you about that.” Cedric laughed. “I don’t mind.” Harry smiled, fluttering his gorgeous lashes. “Alright then.” Cedric cleared his throat, a little embarrassed. Harry thought it was sweet. “Harry, it’s been 11 months since we’ve started dating, and to be honest, they’ve been the best eleven months of my life.” He read aloud.

“Everything about you has me fascinated, from your amazing personality to your beautiful emerald eyes. You’ve been there for me when I’m stressed, sad, and lonely, and you’ve taught me things about myself that I could have never discovered without you. 

I would love to continue making memories with you, and keep our passion for each other alive. We may fight sometimes, but I know we’ll get through those challenges together. I want to marry you someday and build a life together. 

I just wrote this note to tell you that I love you Harry, and I will never stop loving you. And, um, that’s it.” Cedric was blushing by the end, hoping that Harry hadn’t found his note too corny. 

To his horror, he looked up and saw tears running down Harry’s lovely face. “Harry, kitten, what’s wrong?” Cedric quickly inquired. “Nothing!” Harry sniffed, wiping his eyes. “You really feel that way about me?” Harry was flattered. “Yes of course!” Cedric exclaimed, pulling Harry into his arms and squeezing him gently. 

“You did all of this for me and I didn’t get you anything!” Harry said, feeling guilty. “I don’t want anything but you.” Cedric declared, and claimed Harry’s lips. Harry kissed back passionately, pouring all his love and affection for Cedric into the kiss, hoping he would feel it. 

They broke apart gasping, and Cedric lifted Harry up and headed to their bedroom. Once inside, he stripped Harry and himself more quickly than he ever had before and immediately slammed his lips back onto Harry’s. Harry moaned and cried into the kiss, his fingers entwining themselves in Cedric’s hair, as Cedric began kissing his way down Harry’s neck and chest, getting closer to his prize. 

“Hang on kitten, I’m forgetting one thing.” Cedric looked almost predatory as he pulled out a cloth gag and a little bell that he placed on the nightstand. “You’ve been wanting to try this for a while.” Harry whimpered, and obediently opened his mouth so Cedric could place the gag inside. Harry’s breathing sped up and he felt excited, but nervous at the same time. 

It must have shown in his face, because Cedric instantly asked, “Sweetheart, are you alright? Do you want me to take the gag out?” Harry shook his head quickly. “Ok then, if you’re absolutely sure. You can ring that bell anytime you need to, and I’ll stop, ok?” Cedric reminded him. 

Once he made sure Harry was comfortable, relaxed, and ready to go on, Cedric pinned Harry’s wrists above his head with his hand, and his lips reattached themselves to Harry’s chest once again, continuing where he left off. 

Harry sobbed in pleasure as Cedric tweaked and sucked on his nipples. He arched his back and whined highly, Cedric smirking the whole time. Harry was enthralled by the gag muffled his speech and was turned on by the fact that he couldn’t speak. Apparently, Cedric was too, because he made Harry produce more and more muffled cries, gasps, and moans. 

He gripped Harry’s erection and pumped it quickly and a bit roughly. He moved his hand up and down at various speeds, making sure to tease Harry. Harry was getting closer and closer to his high, and came minutes later, seeing spots in his vision.

Cedric grabbed the lube and quickly lubed up his dick, eager to get it inside of Harry. Harry was panting heavily, the sound muffled through the gag. He attempted to move his wrists, but Cedric’s grip was too strong. “You ready for this baby?” Cedric taunted. “We’re going rough tonight.” Harry was shaking beneath Cedric, aroused and going mad with euphoria. He nodded quickly, his gasps and moans spilling from his mouth. 

Cedric rammed his entire nine inches inside Harry’s hole, thrusting roughly as he did so. Harry screamed through his gag, and tossed his head from side to side, his back arching. Cedric lowered his lips to Harry’s face and neck, and left some hickeys on his throat, wanting Harry to show off his love bites for a few days. 

After twenty minutes, Harry felt himself approaching his climax. He moaned and cried as he orgasmed, feeling the high he was so addicted to. Cedric followed minutes later, pulling out of his lover. He released Harry’s wrists and took out the gag. 

“You alright beautiful?” Cedric breathed, rubbing Harry’s wrists gently. “I’m f-fine.” Harry gasped for air, barely able to get the words out. They rested for a while, regaining their strength and energy. “Ced?” Harry began. “What is it kitten?” Cedric asked. “That note was amazing.” Harry sighed. “I knew you’d like it.” Cedric looked smug. “I’m so sorry for how horrible I was! I love you so much Cedric.” Harry buried his face in Cedric’s chest.

“I’m sorry too my love. And I meant what I said. I’ll always love you Harry.” Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry, and they spent the rest of the night making more plans for the future and showering each other with love and affection. Harry snuggled up in his man’s arms. ‘This is perfect.’ He thought, and he couldn’t have asked for anything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok friends, that’s Chapter 10! Sorry about the mushiness if you don’t particularly like it, if you do, well great! So, what do you guys want to see next? Do you want me to write about specific kinks and sex related stuff, or do you want me to elaborate on what Cedric said about marriage? Or do you want both or something completely different? Voice your opinions, feedback, and thoughts in the comments. Anyway, bookmark, subscribe, comment, whatever, and I’ll see you bitches next time for Chapter 11. Bye!


	11. The Beginning of Utopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been two years since Harry and Cedric began dating, and now they feel ready to get married and continue to grow their relationship. Cedric is the main star of this chapter, as we see him shop for the perfect ring, and plan the most important date he and Harry have ever been on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! How’s it going? Sorry it’s been a while, I’ve been putting college ahead of everything lately, even my chores (which my mom is not too happy about). In the last chapter, Harry and Cedric finally made up, made out, and made love. They also have some big plans for the future, so in this chapter, we’re gonna expand on that. We’re gonna be jumping ahead about a year or two in the story, since I would like to speed things up just a little. Don’t worry, we won’t go too fast! I also finally discuss what the hell they actually want to do after school’s over. Ok guys, enjoy the chapter and I’ll see ya at the end!

Harry and Cedric’s relationship had been soaring since they made up from their fight. They were having more sex than ever, and were getting even more comfortable with each other. Harry used to go to Ron and Hermione first when he had a problem, but now, Cedric was his main confidant. 

It had now been two years into their relationship, and a lot had happened. Harry was now in his junior year of college, and he finally decided to major in education. He had been a tutor during his high school years, and decided that he really enjoyed teaching. Cedric had graduated already, and was heading off to medical school to become a psychiatrist, something Harry knew he had been interested in since his childhood. 

For Cedric’s graduation, he and Harry had gone out to eat with their friends and family, during which Cedric received lots of gifts and cash. Harry had given him his own present once they were back in the privacy of their own home. It had left them so exhausted that they slept for almost a whole day! 

Harry was still working at the Pretty Kitty, and had finally convinced Cedric to let him help with the bills. Even though the job was still tough at times, the pay was great and it was helping the couple maintain their comfortable lifestyle. They were even looking for a new home, as the apartment (A/N: I know I keep calling it a house, but it’s not, lol) they were living in was getting too small for the couple, who were thinking of possibly growing their family some time down the road.

Ever since Cedric wrote that letter to his boyfriend, they had been talking more and more about marriage. Harry and Cedric felt like they were ready to take that step and really set their relationship in stone. Cedric was going to propose to Harry on their anniversary, April 23, and they hoped to have their wedding on the same day, a year later. 

Today, Cedric was out ring shopping. He wanted nothing but the best for his beauty, even though he knew that Harry would gladly accept anything he gave him. He had taken Viktor, Ron, Hermione, and Fleur with him for support.

“Ooh! What about that one?” Cedric turned to see Hermione ogling a beautiful, large diamond ring. It was glittering tantalizingly, looking brighter than the sun. He considered it for a moment, visualizing the joy and awe that would be on Harry’s face when he presented him with this gem. Then he saw the price tag.

“$50,000?!” He exclaimed, shocked. “Damn, that one’s nice too!” Ron said, shaking his head. “You have to stick to your budget Ced.” Viktor reminded him. “Right, $2,000 or below.” He sadly glanced at the ring. He knew it would’ve been perfect for Harry. Harry was a rarity, and that diamond was rare. It shone bright like Harry’s emerald eyes. He had to get it for him.

“It’s alright Cedric. You’ll find the right one. Besides, Harry will accept no matter what you buy.” Fleur comforted him. “Yeah, this is only the engagement ring. The wedding ring has to be the better one.” Ron joked lightheartedly. 

“Alright I guess.” Cedric frowned at the ring one last time before allowing his companions to lead him away. They looked at almost every ring in the store, but Cedric didn’t like any of them.

Three hours later, they finally found and purchased the perfect ring. It looked pretty similar to the other one, but was significantly cheaper, retailing at only $1,500. “Do you think he’ll like it?” Cedric worriedly asked his friends. “I think so. Harry doesn’t seem like the type of person to scoff at people’s gifts.” Viktor replied. “Yeah, Ron and I have known him since primary school. He’s always been very grateful and appreciative of what people get for him.” Hermione told him confidently. 

“So, when are you gonna do it mate?” Ron questioned eagerly. “Tomorrow night, when we go on our date.” Cedric confirmed for the group. “Oh, how exciting! Good luck!” Hermione cheered, while Fleur clapped her hands joyfully. “Hope it goes well Ced!” Viktor laughed and clapped Cedric on the back.” “Best of luck mate.” Ron said. “Thanks guys, but for now I’ve gotta go home and plan this date.” Cedric grinned. “Alright, see you later!” Hermione and Fleur gave him a hug, while Ron and Viktor patted him on the back. Cedric was thrilled but anxious, this date had to be the best he’d ever taken Harry on. 

Cedric planned for hours, writing down ideas only to crumple up the paper and toss it in the trash. ‘How can I do something romantic for Harry? I’ve practically done everything romantic I can think of!’ He thought exasperatedly. 

“Babe, are you coming to bed soon? I’m getting tired.” He heard Harry call. “I’m almost done honey. I’ll be there soon.” He replied, hoping Harry wouldn’t come investigate what he was doing and see the surprise he was planning. “Ok, but if you’re not here in another half hour, I’m dragging you in here myself!” Harry threatened lightly. “Noted!” Cedric laughed. 

He heard Harry close the door to their bedroom. Phew. He was safe. Cedric turned his attention back to his planning. Then the idea hit him. What if he took Harry back to all the places they’d been to on previous dates? He’s propose at the last and most meaningful place, the garden he had taken Harry to on their tenth date. It had been two weeks after they made up from their fight. Harry had mentioned how he would love to get married there. Cedric vowed to do it for him. 

“Perfect.” Cedric muttered to himself gleefully. He spent the rest of his time limit making arrangements and calling everyone he needed for the big moment.

He finished seconds before Harry called for him again, telling him to come to bed. He checked the time and saw that it was 12:30 AM. “I better get over there before Harry comes for me.” He laughed quietly, and quickly went over everything one last time and packed up. 

He walked into the bedroom to find Harry snuggled deeply in the blankets, asleep. He jerked awake when he felt the mattress dip on his other side. “I tried waiting for you, but I got sleepy. Sorry.” Harry yawned adorably. “That’s ok honey, you can go back to sleep now.” Cedric whispered, and gave his future fiancé a sweet kiss on the lips. “Mm... I love you Cedric.” Harry murmured sleepily. “I love you too darling.” He replied, lovingly gazing down at his beauty, wrapping his arms around his waist gently. 

Cedric was up for about another half hour, thinking about his plan for tomorrow, and how Harry would soon become more than his boyfriend, but rather, his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right bitches, I’m making you wait for the proposal! I feel like it it deserves its own chapter, ya know? No sex this time, I’m sorry, but it will definitely be happening next time! So, I want more opinions. Would you guys be angry if Harry wore a wedding dress instead of a suit, or if Cedric called Harry his wife during sexy times? How do y’all feel about kids? What do you think of their career choices? What do you want to see next? Tell me all of this in the comment section, you own it! I would like to keep this story 25 chapters or below, since I don’t have as much time as I used to. Alright bois, kudos, comment, subscribe, and I’ll see you next time!


	12. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric finally proposes to Harry, and it’s a romantic night full of love, sex, and fluffy bonding moments! Warning ⚠️: sex in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! I am here to deliver the moment we’ve all been waiting for: the proposal. This will be a very sweet, romantic, and sexy chapter, so be prepared! I’ll see you guys at the end!

The day was finally here. Today was the day. Today, Cedric Diggory was proposing to the love of his life, Harry Potter. He had planned out the most romantic evening for the two of them, and at the very end, he was popping the question. 

He had bought the biggest bouquet of roses and lilies (Harry’s favorite flowers) that he could find, packaged up the ring in its beautiful box, and had memorized a whole speech to recite for his future fiancé.

The date was going to be the best date ever. Cedric was taking his lover to all the places they’d been to before. He was proposing to Harry in the garden they went to on their most recent date. He couldn’t wait to get down on one knee and place the ring on Harry’s finger. 

Cedric was nervous, however. He wanted everything to be perfect. What if he stuttered and said the wrong thing while asking Harry to marry him? What if Harry said yes but didn’t like the ring? What if Harry said no? While he doubted that Harry would refuse his proposal and dislike the ring, he was still anxious. 

He spent the majority of the day feeling a mixture of happiness, nervousness, and impatience. Not even watching Harry get all prettied up could distract him. “Ced, what color dress should I wear? Pink, red, or baby blue?” Harry asked him. (A/N: The dresses resemble dress robes from the books, if you were wondering)

“Oh, um, I-I like the red one.” Cedric stumbled out. “Are you ok babe?” His lover inquired, concerned. “Don’t worry about me kitten, I’m fine.” He lied. “Are you sure?” Harry queried, not convinced. “I’m absolutely sure beautiful, don’t fret.” Cedric claimed. “Ok then.” Harry sounded disappointed, but went back to finishing his hair and makeup. 

An hour later, night had fallen and the couple was ready to go. Cedric quickly made sure he had everything from the ring to the flowers, and he almost didn’t see Harry come up behind him. “What do you have there love?” Harry inquired. “Nothing baby, let’s go.” He said hurriedly, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist and gently pulled him out the door. 

“Ceddie, where exactly are we going?” Harry asked. “Well angel, we’re going everywhere we’ve been together.” Cedric informed him. “So we’re going back to the garden?” Harry was delighted. “Yes, of course. I have a surprise for you too.” He loved how Harry’s gorgeous green eyes widened with joy. “What’s my surprise?” He tried to ask his man. “You’ll see.” Cedric smugly answered. 

Harry was having a wonderful time. Their first stop was the bowling alley where they went on their first date. They had a lot of fun knocking down pins and cheering each other on. Then they went to the next few places like the aquarium, the Pretty Kitty, and the park. Finally, they arrived at their last destination, the garden. 

Harry was thrilled to be back here. He loved the scenery that the flowers provided, the aroma of the air, the calm vibe it gave off. He looked around awe, and admired the beauty of the place. He was amazed that his lover had reserved a private area for them, and wondered what he had done to deserve such a loving man. 

Meanwhile, behind him, Cedric was preparing himself. The moment was quickly approaching. His lover looked so beautiful standing there in his red dress, outshining all the gorgeous flowers he was surrounded by. He knew now was the time. Harry would turn around any second to tell him something or ask a question. It happened seconds later. “Cedric, thank you so much for everything tonight! I can’t believe you did all of this for me!” Harry praised his boyfriend.

“There’s still your surprise.” Cedric reminded him. “Are you gonna tell me now?” Harry was more excited than he could ever remember being. 

“Yes, I am. Harry, I brought you here today because I have something very important to ask you. We’ve been together for two years, and we’ve had a lot of ups, and some downs. But through every moment of it, I’ve loved you. I’ve loved you since the day I was comforting you outside the Pretty Kitty to right now. You mean the world to me and I want to keep you in my life. You’re the one who I want to wake up and fall asleep with. You’re the one I want to be with forever. So I have to ask you-“

Cedric got down on one knee, took out and opened the ring box, and said, “Will you marry me?” 

Harry was stunned. He knew he and Cedric had been taking about marriage, but he didn’t expect this. ‘So that’s why he’s been so secretive.’ He thought. He told himself not to cry, but he couldn’t help it. He felt tears running down his cheeks. Cedric had been a source of joy, love, and positivity in his life for the past two years. He treated Harry with love and respect, and he knew Cedric Diggory was the man for him. Harry knew instantly what his answer would be. 

“Yes, yes of course I’ll marry you!” Harry sobbed happily. Cedric placed the ring on his finger and laughing, he picked Harry up and spun him around. Harry giggled adorably and Cedric set him down and claimed his lips in a deep kiss. Harry kissed backed with fervor, gasping with pleasure. They broke apart minutes later, panting. 

“Oh Cedric, this ring is beautiful!” Harry squealed, eyeing the gem. “I knew you’d love it.” His fiancé looked very proud of himself. After a few minutes of cuddling on the grass and muttering sweet nothings to each other, Cedric stood and extended a hand to his fiancé. 

“Alright my bride to be, why don’t we head home and practice for our wedding night?” He offered seductively. “I’d love to, future husband.” Harry blushed and took his hand. Cedric scooped Harry up in his arms and carried him to the car, the two of them ready to go home, celebrate their new engagement and their new life together.

When they got home, the couple embraced again, holding each other tightly. When they released each other moments later, Harry had an idea. “Ceddie, I have a surprise for you too.” He announced. “Really? What is it?” His fiancé questioned. “Wait here while I go change. I’ll call you when I’m ready.” Harry teased and sashayed into the bedroom, making sure Cedric noticed how he swung his hips. 

Cedric eagerly waited, wondering what his fiancé had in store for him. Moments later, Harry called, “Cedric, I’m ready!” and he practically ran to the bedroom. He opened the door and saw one of the most delectable sights he had ever seen.

Harry was on all fours in the center of the bed, wearing nothing but a red, lacy thong, a red corset, cat ears and tail, a thick black collar with the word ‘kitten’ emblazoned on it (with rhinestones) with a leash attached, and red high heels. His engagement ring was glittering brightly on his finger, on display for the world to see. There were rose petals on the bed and floor, scented candles were lit, and sultry music was playing in the background, completing the rest of the romantic evening. 

“Harry! What’s all this?” Cedric exclaimed. “Well, since you’re such an amazing fiancé who treats me right, and who just gave me the most outstanding gift in the world, I thought I’d return the favor.” Harry tempted. “W-wow Harry, I don’t know what to do!” Cedric sputtered. “You could come play with me.” Harry offered coquettishly, beckoning him over.

“I think I will.” Cedric growled and stalked over to his lover, and grabbed his leash tightly. Harry thought of another kink that he wanted try tonight. “What do you want me to do first Daddy?” Harry purred seductively, fluttering his long, thick lashes. “You can suck my cock kitten.” Cedric groaned, aroused. 

“Whatever you say Daddy.” Harry complied, unzipping and removing Cedric’s pants. Once he got to the boxers, he pulled them down quickly and began stroking the thick, long dick in front of him. He fondled it teasingly for a good five minutes, before finally licking the tip with tiny little licks. 

After getting comfortable for a few moments, he took the entire cock in his mouth and began deepthroating Cedric. Harry hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head while simultaneously grabbing and rolling Cedric’s balls. Cedric cursed and tugged the leash harder, forcing Harry to take more of his erection. Harry moaned happily around the penis in his mouth, enjoying the ache in his jaw and the feeling of being stuffed. 

Cedric decided to up the stakes and pulled down Harry’s panties, but left the corset on. He rubbed Harry’s ass lovingly and relished in his kitten’s pleased gasps and sighs. He then raised his hand and brought it down hard on Harry’s bottom, smirking at the muffled cry that came from his lover. He spanked Harry again, harder than before. 

Harry tried to take his mouth off of Cedric’s dick, but his head was pushed back down roughly. “Not so fast love, you’re gonna keep sucking while I spank you.” He commanded. Harry groaned weakly but continued anyway. He was spanked nine more times, all while continuing to suck Cedric’s dick. 

Cedric eventually got on the bed and positioned himself so he was facing Harry’s bottom, never letting go of the leash. He laid Harry flat on his belly, relieving his aching knees. He started licking at Harry’s hole, thrusting his tongue inside. Harry cried loudly and started to raise his head again, but a tug on his leash reminded him that he was supposed to keep up with the blowjob. Cedric had Harry carry on with the blowjob for another half hour, while eating Harry out the whole time. 

They finally both orgasmed and collapsed on the bed, panting and gasping for air. After recovering from the exhaustion, Cedric gripped Harry’s collar and tugged the smaller boy closer to him. He brutally claimed his fiancé’s lips and stuck his tongue in Harry’s mouth, coaxing Harry to kiss him in return.

They separated minutes afterwards, and Cedric flipped them over, positioning himself on top of Harry. He grabbed the bottle of lube that they kept in their nightstand drawer and drizzled a generous amount on his cock and fingers. 

He pushed three fingers into Harry’s hole, knowing that his darling could handle more than one finger at a time. Harry screamed in pleasure when he felt the fingers make contact with his prostate, tossing his head back erratically. 

Cedric prepared Harry for a bit longer, then abruptly removed all the fingers and pushed the tip of his dick against Harry’s hole. “Are you ready baby?” He asked. Harry couldn’t do more than moan wantonly.

Cedric thrusted forward and put in his entire nine inches at once. It was times like these where he was truly grateful for Harry’s ability to handle pain. Harry shouted in ecstasy, feeling the best he had ever felt physically. 

Harry climaxed, seeing stars in his vision. His man thrusted for another twenty minutes, before finally coming a final time and dropping on the bed, exhausted. 

They both spent some time resting and regaining their energy, not quite able to speak yet. When Harry’s voice was coming back to him, he gasped, “Cedric, I think we need a hot bath.” His future husband looked at him fondly and said, “You’re absolutely right kitten.” and got up to turn on the water. 

Later, in the bath, Harry and Cedric were cleaning each other up and cuddling. “I can’t believe we’re engaged now.” Harry gushed. “I can’t wait for our wedding.” Cedric responded. 

They were silent for a while, and Harry knew that now was the time to say something that had been on his mind for a long time. “Cedric, I need to tell you something.” Harry started. “What is it love?” Cedric inquired. 

Harry took a deep breath and started nervously, “When I was in primary school, Malfoy and his friends used to bully me pretty badly. They used to tell me that I was hideous, worthless, and that no one would ever love me. And then I would go home and my relatives would tell me the same things. After a while, I guess started believing what they said. My self esteem has been so low for my whole life, but you’ve taught me how to love myself, so thank you!” Harry finished, feeling tears running down his face. 

Cedric wiped Harry’s tears away gently. “No, thank you Harry, for showing me how a partner’s supposed to be. When I got cheated on in my previous relationships, I had a hard time getting over it and trusting people. I thought that all people were liars and would leave me the first chance they got. But over the past two years, you’ve proven to me that you’re anything but a liar.” 

“Well, I’m glad I’ve helped you trust people again. I love you” Harry said. “And I’m glad I’ve helped you realize how beautiful you are, and that you’re not worthless. I love you too.” Cedric replied. 

Their lips met softly, and their kiss was sweeter than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys!! Chapter 12 done! So, the Dursleys ended up raising Harry in this story (it’s a good explanation for his low self confidence). What did you guys think of the proposal? This was a very mushy chapter, so I apologize if you don’t like sugar. Do you guys want to see more of Harry’s childhood/Cedric’s past relationships? Or do you wanna go straight to the wedding? You decide! Alright my dedicated readers, thank you so much for your feedback and support, I love y’all, and see ya next time!


	13. The Past Comes Back to Haunt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry encounters his relatives while out in public and remembers a difficult time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you lovely people! I’m so sorry that I’ve been away for so long! I just finished up my first semester of college and my grades are fantastic! I don’t have to go back to school for about a month, so I thought I’d drop by and give my loyal readers their Christmas gifts, another chapter to this story. So remember to drop those requests for future chapters, your thoughts, and support down in the comments, and Merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) to all of you!

Harry was feeling positively delightful lately. He was engaged to the man of his dreams and his life was heading in a very positive direction. Ron and Hermione had both been extremely happy for him and wanted to see the ring at any moment of the day. Ron even pulled Harry aside one day and asked for tips on how to propose to Hermione!

“Don’t ask me. Cedric did all the planning for that!” Harry laughed. “I just planned the sex.” “Damn Harry!” Ron guffawed loudly. “You’re much more open about that stuff now! Not so innocent anymore, are we?” 

“Oh yes, I’ve been corrupted badly.” Harry replied, smirking. “What are you two doing over there?” Hermione asked, chuckling. “Oh nothing, just planning a surprise for you.” Harry said slyly, and walked away happily, Ron and Hermione’s gobsmacked expressions following him the whole way. 

Later that day, Harry’s happy mood was ruined when he bumped into his relatives, the Dursleys, at the grocery store. 

Harry had been walking up to the register when he collided with a large, heavyset man. “Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to run into you!” Harry apologized. But when the man turned around, he froze. “Watch where you’re going- oh it’s you.” Vernon Dursley sneered. 

“Uncle Vernon, it’s been a while.” Harry said coldly. “We thought we’d never have to see you again!” His Aunt Petunia cut in. His cousin Dudley was silent, a look of guilt on his face. 

“Well sorry I happen to go to this store too!” Harry retorted, rolling his eyes. He was determined not to let his relatives get to him this time. They had already made his childhood a living hell, and he was eager to leave that behind and continue living his new life. 

“If you excuse me, I’m just gonna go now.” He said calmly, and began walking away. He was suddenly hauled backwards, and he looked down to see his uncle’s large, beefy hand painfully gripping his wrist. 

“What’s on your hand freak?!” Vernon demanded. “What are you talking about?! Let me go!” Harry cried. “On your left hand, you idiot boy!” Petunia rudely exclaimed. 

“Oh that’s my engagement ring.” Harry said nervously. The two elder Dursleys began cackling with laughter. “Who would want to marry you?” Petunia gasped for breath. “My fiancé.” Harry replied, trying to remain calm. 

“How did you do it? Did you force them to?” Vernon inquired harshly. “No I didn’t! He loves me!” Harry shouted, and immediately regretted saying anything. The looks of amusement on the Dursleys’ faces quickly turned into disgust. 

“He!” Petunia cried. “Men are supposed to love women and you know that! We have tried to get that into your thick head for years, and you still don’t get it! How could anyone possibly love you? You’re an abomination!” 

“You’re wrong! You don’t know anything about my relationship!” Harry struggled not to cry. “Oh you’ll understand once your fiancé sees how disgusting you are!” Vernon declared. “You’re hideous. You could never please anyone with that freakish body of yours!” 

“He’ll kick your ass to the curb once he sees how vile you are. Dudley, Petunia, let’s go, we’ve wasted enough time on this monster.” He said with finality. He and Petunia smugly trotted away, while Dudley looked back at his cousin. 

He saw that Harry was close to breaking, and he quickly mouthed “I’m sorry” to his cousin before hanging his head and sadly walking away. 

Harry was shocked, hurt, and feeling broken. He knew how cruel his family was, but he was surprised by how much more rude and vile they became each day. 

Harry quickly paid for his items and hurried home, hoping to improve his mood before Cedric returned from work. Once he got inside, he dropped the bags and the wall he had put up came crashing down. 

Harry slid down the wall and buried his face in his arms, and sobbed like he never had in his life. He began to question if his relatives were right, and wondered if Cedric had been only pretending to feel the way did about Harry. He cried for hours, remembering every similar incident to this one from his childhood, and feeling utterly hopeless. He eventually cried himself to sleep, hoping he’d wake up before Cedric came back. He drifted off into an unpleasant memory, one that had caused his low self esteem.

(A/N: Italics represents flashbacks and dreams)   
Harry was seven years old at the time. He had just come home from school and had endured another day of bullying and taunting from Dudley and Malfoy. At school it wasn’t too bad, he at least had Ron and Hermione to support him and cheer him up. At home, he had no one. 

He tentatively opened the door, bracing himself for the screaming that would come from his aunt and uncle. At school today, he had received a 98% on his English test while Dudley had gotten a 2%. He knew he was to never surpass Dudley in anyway, and he knew he would be punished for it. 

He began preparing dinner for the family, barely taking in the orders being barked at him. “Dad! The freak got a higher score than me!” Dudley screamed, outraged. 

“Oh did he?” Vernon muttered dangerously. “Boy! Come here now!” He shouted, seizing a fistful of Harry’s hair and dragging him into the hallway.

He released his grip on Harry’s hair and smacked his face hard. “What did we tell you? You are never to do better than Dudley! You are a freak, and freaks know nothing except for the fact that they are ugly, worthless, and beneath normal people!”

He stalked over to the cupboard under the stairs, yanked the door open, and threw Harry inside. “No meals for a week! You’re not coming out of there until you learn your lesson.” Vernon declared, and slammed the door shut, locking it before rejoining his family in the kitchen. 

Harry felt a tear sliding down his red and stinging face. “They’re right, you know.” He told himself. “You are worthless and no one will ever see you as anything more than a freak. A stupid, pathetic, useless freak.” 

He felt more tears escape his eyes and curled up into a ball, protecting himself from more hurt and pain. He fell asleep in the dark cupboard, wishing that he was different, wishing that he was not a freak.

Harry woke up gasping, the tears from earlier returning and falling rapidly from his big green eyes. He immediately checked his phone for the time, and to his horror, saw that Cedric would be home in ten minutes. 

He ran to the bathroom, splashing water on his face, trying to reduce the redness and puffiness. He had to erase any sign that he had been crying, he had to make sure he looked like he was fine. 

A few minutes later, he was satisfied with his work and quickly dried his face. He put away the groceries and sat on the couch, awaiting his fiancé’s arrival. 

Minutes later, the door opened and Cedric walked in, happy to see his fiancé. “Hey sweetheart, I’m home!” He said happily and headed straight to Harry, and took him in his arms. 

Harry plastered on a fake smile and kissed his fiancé on the cheek. “I missed you today Ced.” He said, burying his true feelings even deeper inside. Cedric kissed Harry’s lips and replied “I missed you too my love.” 

He grabbed Harry’s hand and led him to the couch. “So how was your day kitten?” He asked, casually stroking his lover’s hair. “It was fine.” Harry mumbled, avoiding eye contact. “Harry baby, are you ok?” Cedric asked, concerned. “Yeah I’m fine babe, don’t worry.” Harry lied. “Are you sure?” Cedric pressed. “Of course, I’m great.” He lied again, not very convincingly however.

“Kitten, you don’t seem fine. You look upset.” Cedric told him. “Are you sure you’re alright?”   
“Yes, I’m fine damn it! Stop asking me if I’m ok, cause I am, and I don’t want to talk about this anymore!” Harry snapped, and stalked off to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Cedric sat stunned. He knew Harry wasn’t ok, but never had he received such a violent reaction from his lover. He went to the bedroom and knocked on the door carefully, expecting another outburst. He received no reply, but heard Harry’s cries and sobs through the cold wood.

Inside the bedroom, Harry lay on the bed, crying once again. He knew that Cedric could hear him, and he felt terrible for exploding on his man like that, but he desperately needed some time to be alone. He sobbed loudly, hearing his aunt and uncle’s cruel words in his head, and fell asleep once again, feeling hurt and guilt-ridden. The room turned dark as it got later and later in the evening, and it matched the sole occupant’s mood perfectly, cold and lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, that was pretty sad, but I promise that Harry will confide in Cedric and the mood will brighten greatly. I just wanted to see how I could tackle the flashback, and l wanted to take a darker approach to it. Leave your feedback below, and I love you guys and your support! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	14. It Feels Good to Let Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of last chapter, Harry feels awful and confides in his fiancé about how he’s feeling and what happened with his relatives. Cedric also opens up to Harry about some of his past relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in a while, things have been crazy in my life recently (but it’s the good crazy, though). Anyway, I am back and here to give you another chapter to enjoy, so here it is!

Harry woke up the next morning feeling tired and miserable. He could still hear his relatives’ cruel laughter in his head, and he blinked furiously, trying not to cry again. He then remembered that he had left his fiancé outside the bedroom and the guilt hit him like a truck. 

Cedric had only been trying to make Harry feel better and trying to understand what was wrong, but Harry had acted like a total bitch. He got out of bed quickly and went to find Cedric, determined to apologize to him and let him know how he was feeling.

Cedric was sitting on the couch in the living room, looking worried. He sprang to his feet the minute he saw Harry nervously shuffle into the room, wanting to wrap Harry in his arms and make him forget whatever pain he was experiencing at the moment. So that’s exactly what he did. 

“Cedric, I-I’m so s-sorry!” Harry cried, burying his face into Cedric’s chest. Cedric calmly stroked Harry’s hair and rubbed his back and murmured, “It’s alright love, just calm down and tell me what’s wrong.” After a while, Harry had stopped sobbing and was now sniffing lightly. Cedric wordlessly grabbed Harry’s hand and led him over to the couch and sat him down gently. He went into the kitchen and brought Harry a mug of coffee, and then sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist and kissing him on the cheek. 

“Tell me what happened baby.” Cedric said. Harry drank some of his coffee, took a deep breath, and said, “Yesterday I ran into my relatives at the grocery store. They were being rude to me and I tried to leave, but then they saw my ring and they started laughing at me and they told me that you would leave me because I’m worthless and disgusting!” Harry was crying again, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Kitten, look at me.” Cedric said softly. “Your relatives are wrong. They’re sad, pathetic people that have nothing better to do than ruin other people’s lives. I love you and nothing is gonna change that. You’re absolutely beautiful and you’re an amazing person that brings so much joy to this world. I don’t want you to listen to them, ok? They’re stupid people with stupid opinions.” 

Harry gave Cedric a watery smile and threw himself in his fiancé’s arms. “Thank you Ced! I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” Cedric chuckled warmly and said comfortingly, “I know what you did. You were being yourself. I know that it’s going to take you a while to get over what your relatives have done to you, but I want to know that I love everything about you, and that I wouldn’t be here with you right now if I didn’t. Also, if you didn’t come into my life, I’d probably be stuck in a miserable relationship with someone who cheats on me and wastes my time.” 

Cedric gave Harry a gentle kiss on the lips and hugged him tight. They sat in a comfortable silence for a little. That last statement Cedric had said got Harry thinking. Deciding to see how his lover would react, Harry asked, “Cedric, did your exes ever make you feel the way my relatives make me feel?” 

“Yeah they did, in a way,” Cedric began. “They never directly told me I was worthless, but their actions made me feel like I was. My ex girlfriend was the worst one. She told me she loved me, that I was the only person who made her happy, that I was the best thing that ever happened to her. She kept telling me these things for a whole year. Then I caught her having sex with another man.” He said darkly. “And the worst part was that she was telling him all the same things she told me, and I realized that I meant nothing to her, and that she lied.” 

Harry gasped in horror. “That’s terrible! I’m so sorry that happened.” He said sadly. 

“It’s ok sweetheart, I’m over her. I have you now, and you’re a much better lover to me than she ever was.” Cedric concluded. Harry kissed his lover on the cheek and rested his head on Cedric’s chest. 

“Are you feeling better now honey?” Cedric questioned his beauty. “Yeah, I am, thank you babe. Are you ok?” Harry inquired in return. “I’m just fine my love, just fine.” 

They snuggled for a little longer, before Cedric stated, “You look tired darling, why don’t we stay home today, just the two of us? We’ll relax and do nothing all day, how does that sound?” 

Harry smiled adorably and said, “That sounds amazing Ced. Can we take a nap first though, I’m really tired.” He finished the statement with a yawn. 

Cedric laughed and replied fondly, “Of course kitten. We can do that right now.” And with that, he reached for the blanket on the loveseat and threw it over them. He kissed Harry lovingly and the two of them fell asleep.

The couple awoke a few hours later and ordered a pizza to enjoy. They watched TV, had sex, ate more food, took another nap, had sex again, and went through their day feeling content and relaxed. By the end of the day, the somber mood of the morning had been chased away, and Harry and Cedric went to bed happy, having thoroughly enjoyed the other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys! That is Chapter 14 of Welcome to the Pretty Kitty completed! I hope you all enjoy it, and I can tell you that next chapter will be more focused on the wedding and will have an unexpected event occur. Remember to leave any comments/feedback/ideas that you might have, subscribe, bookmark this story, and kudos of course. I also will try to get better with updating more often. Thank you so much for your support of this story and I’ll see y’all next time! Bye!


	15. The Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry receives an unexpected visit from someone in his past, and he and Cedric have some sexy time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back to update this story once again. I finally decided how long this story will be. I plan to make this fic 17-20 chapters long, so only a few more left! I’ve been busy with school lately, but now that spring break’s approaching, I’m attempting to write more. I’m also experimenting with other pairings. Even though Hedric is my absolute fave, it’s good to have a variety of ships and people, in order to cater to different types of people. I recently posted a Ron/Harry story, so go check it out if you want to! I also recommend you drop some ideas of what stories and ships you want to see next. In the endnote of that story, I give a list of things and pairings I will NOT write, so please keep that in mind. Alright I’m done rambling now, so on to the story!

After the incident at the grocery store and the comforting day at home with Cedric, Harry was realizing that his relatives really were pathetic. He was engaged to the man he loved, he had supportive and caring friends, and he was almost done with college, getting one step closer to the career he’d always wanted. Yep, he was living his best life. 

It had been quite some time since Harry had run into his relatives. Harry’s 21st birthday had come and gone, and he and Cedric were thinking about moving up the date of their wedding. The planning was going very smoothly, and it was only due to Cedric’s superb organization and time management skills that things were getting done. 

Harry was currently teaching Cedric how to properly bake cookies (he had tried last week and burnt them all) when he heard a knock on the door. Harry was surprised. He knew it wasn’t Ron, Hermione, or any other of his friends, they always texted before they came. 

Harry was intrigued. “Just a minute!” he called as the knocking got louder. “Cedric, you can handle yourself in here right?” he asked his fiance. “Yeah, I think so.” Cedric sounded hopeful, but also nervous. “You can do it, just keep an eye on the timer so the cookies don’t burn!” He kissed Cedric on the cheek and hurried to the door.

Harry reached the door, not knowing who to expect. “Hi, may I help- DUDLEY?!” 

Dudley Dursley was standing outside his house. “Uh, hi Harry, can I come in?” Dudley asked sheepishly. “Oh, um...sure.” Harry was flabbergasted. He escorted Dudley to the living room and sat on the couch, not sure what to do. “So, nice place you got Harry.” his cousin said awkwardly. “Oh… thanks.” Harry gave an embarrassed smile.

“So Dudley, why are you here?” He asked casually. “I came to apologize to you for how my parents and I treated you.” 

Harry froze. “Wait, what?” “I’m serious, what we’ve done to you is truly awful. You did nothing to deserve that. I’m really sorry.” Dudley stated. “Dudley, you were just doing what your parents told you it was ok to do. It’s their fault, not yours.” Harry tried to reassure him. “Yeah, but me bullying you and making your childhood a living hell made it worse. I shouldn’t have been so horrible to you and the other kids at school. I was an arrogant, spoiled, bratty bully. I hope you can forgive me, but I’d completely understand if you told me to get the hell out and never talk to you again.” Dudley finished.

“It’s ok Dudley. I forgive you. Yeah, what you did was wrong, but you understand that you were wrong, and that’s what’s important. I don’t know if I can forgive your parents, but I forgive you.” Harry smiled at his cousin, and surprised by his own daring, pulled Dudley into a hug. Dudley was shocked, but returned the gesture. 

“Hey baby, who was at the door?” Cedric walked in, holding a tray of delicious cookies. The cousins sprang apart. “Oh hey Cedric! My cousin Dudley stopped by, can you believe it?” Harry happily informed his fiance. 

“Your cousin? The cousin that bullied you and made you miserable for the majority of your life?” Cedric said hotly. “Babe, he came to apologize to me and I forgave him.” Harry interjected. “Uh, maybe this isn’t the best time.” Dudley started to head to the door. “No Dudley, wait!” Harry cried. “Ced, I know that what Dudley and his family did was shitty, but I don’t want to be haunted by it anymore. Everything going on in my life right now is awesome, and I just want to keep things positive, ok? I forgive him. I want to have a normal cousin relationship and I can’t do that if I’m holding grudges.”  
“Ok kitten, I see what you’re trying to say, but I’d still like to talk to him.” Cedric insisted. “I- Ced, I don’t think that’s a good idea-” “I’ll talk to him, I don’t mind. I told you I wanted to make things right, and if that means I have to get beat up by your future husband, then I’ll do it.” Dudley interrupted. “I should at least talk to the man my cousin’s going to marry, right?” he joked. Cedric allowed himself a small smile. “I’m not gonna beat you up, I just want a word.” he promised. 

Dudley and Cedric headed outside. They stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes, then Cedric cleared his throat. “Listen,” He started. “Harry’s told me about his childhood and everything that he went through. I love him very much and I want to believe you, but I don’t want him to get hurt again.” He finished. 

“I’m not gonna hurt him. I’m done being a bully that everyone’s afraid of. I want to be a better person.” Dudley said. “I’m glad he’s found someone who cares about him though. He’s had to deal with loneliness a lot.” 

Cedric’s features loosened up a bit, but he still looked skeptical. “Here, I’ll make you a promise, right here, right now.” Dudley offered. “Really?” Cedric questioned. “Yep. I swear that I’ll never be a dick to my cousin again, and if I’m a dick to him, you can beat my ass.” Cedric laughed. “Alright, I believe you. I’m not gonna beat you though, I don’t like violence.” He extended a hand to Dudley. “Shake on it?” Dudley took his hand, chuckling. “Sure.” They shook hands, but quickly let go. “Let’s head back in, Harry’s probably thinking that I’ve killed you.” Cedric joked. 

Meanwhile, Harry was anxiously pacing around the living room. ‘Please tell me they haven’t killed each other! They’ve been out there for almost 15 minutes!’ 

He considered going out there and making sure everything was ok. ‘You’re being silly Harry.’ He thought to himself. ‘If something was wrong, they’d probably be screaming at each other, or some crap like that.’ 

He pressed his ear to the door, trying to hear anything going on outside. “They’re sure keeping their voices down, aren’t they?” He muttered to himself. The doorknob suddenly turned, and Harry leapt back, startled. 

Dudley and Cedric walked in, looking pretty content. “Everything ok?” Harry asked nervously. “Yep, we’re all good love.” Cedric assured him and pecked him on the cheek. Dudley gave him a thumbs up in agreement. 

“Thank God. Dudley, would you like to stay for a bit? We’ve made cookies.” Harry offered. “Um sure, if that’s alright with Cedric.” “Of course!” Cedric agreed politely. 

They all sat at the table, feasting on the now finished cookies. “So, how long have you guys been together?” Dudley inquired. “Two years.” Harry answered happily. “Nice. When’s the wedding?” He replied. “April, but we’re thinking about pushing the date up.” Cedric responded. 

“What about you Dudley? Anything going on in the dating world right now?” Harry curiously asked. “I’ve got a girlfriend. We’ve been dating about six months.” Dudley said proudly. “Good for you, you sound really happy.” His cousin said. 

A couple hours later, Harry and Cedric waved Dudley goodbye, both pleasantly surprised by the former’s attitude. “Your cousin seems like a nice bloke, love.” Cedric told his fiancé. “I know, he really has changed.” Harry smiled. “Thank you for being so polite Ced. I know it was probably frustrating, since you know about everything that happened when we were kids.” 

“You don’t need to thank me darling. He seems to be keeping his promise.” Cedric declared. 

“I think you deserve a reward babe.” Harry purred. “Oh really?” Cedric’s voice dropped a few octaves and his eyes darkened. “Yeah, I think so. What do you say?” Harry asked seductively. “Let’s do it!” Cedric said excitedly, and Harry laughed. 

Once in their bedroom, Harry plopped down on Cedric’s lap and threw his arms around his neck. “So any requests?” He quizzed his lover. 

“Can I be a little rough tonight?” Cedric asked hopefully. “You can do whatever you want baby.” Harry pressed his lips against his fiancé’s. 

They kissed passionately for a while, focusing on nothing but one another. Harry threaded his fingers through Cedric’s hair, while Cedric had a firm grip on Harry’s ass.

Cedric and Harry broke apart and the former lightly shoved Harry down on the bed. Harry gasped and his emerald eyes widened. Cedric grabbed Harry’s legs and pulled him towards himself. He tore off Harry’s clothes, eager to be touching his beauty’s bare skin. He pressed his lips to Harry’s chest, nipping and kissing the smooth skin. He made his way to Harry’s nipples and bit one softly. Harry cried out in pleasure. 

Cedric’s large hand trailed downward and gripped his lover’s small cock. He fondled it roughly, while Harry gasped and whined, breathing hard. Harry composed himself long enough to pull Cedric’s hair and bring his lips down to his, but was soon lost in bliss again. 

Harry watched excitedly as he felt Cedric’s fingers circling his hole, waiting for him to slip one inside. Cedric apparently felt like teasing him tonight, as he continued to lazily stroke his lover’s entrance but deny him the thing he wanted so desperately. 

“Cedric! Please!” Harry whined. “What’s the matter, kitten? Don’t you enjoy this?” Cedric taunted him, laughing. “I do, I really do, but I want- I need more!” Harry told him breathlessly. 

“Beg me for it sweetheart.” Cedric commanded in a deep, dominating tone that made Harry lose his mind. “Ced, please fuck me, please! I’ll do anything you want! I need you so much!” He begged, sobbing. 

“I don’t know, I’m getting tired.” Cedric teased, removing his hand all together. “Wait, no please!” Harry cried, as Cedric got up and pretended to walk away. “I need your cock! I need you to fuck me, I’m begging you!” 

“Oh honey, you know I’ll never leave you unsatisfied.” And with that, he lubed up his dick and shoved it in where Harry needed it most. 

Harry screamed in ecstasy, his toes curling and head thrown back. Cedric pounded in him, over and over again. Harry moaned loudly. His prostate felt overly sensitive from all the treatment it was receiving. ‘He’s right you know,” the voice in his head remarked. ‘He never leaves you unsatisfied.’ And with that thought, Harry let out a strangled cry and came, seeing stars.

He knew Cedric was close, due to his tightening grip on his hips and the way his breathing and pounding sped up. He shuddered, and climaxed, finding Harry’s lips and roughly covering them with his own. 

The couple came down from their high, gasping and covered in sweat. “Was that a nice reward, Ced?” Harry panted. “It was perfect my dear. You were perfect.” Cedric responded and kissed Harry deeply. “Good.” Harry smirked triumphantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, that’s Chapter 15 finished! Now, I have a couple things to say. This is gonna be lengthy, so if you choose to skip reading this, I don’t blame you in the slightest. Firstly, I gotta apologize for my horrible updating schedule. You would think that during a global pandemic I’d be more productive with my fanfiction but that’s clearly not the case. We’re all facing challenges and hardships right now, but we can get through them. For me, that challenge is my laziness during this quarantine. I’m going to try to get better with updating everything. Secondly, that author note at the beginning of the chapter was written so long ago. Spring break has come and gone and I’m not going back to school for the rest of the semester (like a lot of you guys too). I’m trying to use this time to finish up the year and these assignments from teachers that just won’t stop coming! 😂 However, I’m almost done with school so that’s fantastic. Also, there isn’t as much of the wedding planning as I made it out to be, so just disregard that. Thirdly and lastly, I’ve been experiencing a huge writer’s block. I didn’t know what to write for a while and I was even starting to lose interest in this fic! But I realized that you guys love this story (for some reason) and one of the saddest things to experience as a fanfic reader is finding a story you love but knowing that it will probably never be finished cause it hasn’t been updated in years. I’m not going to do that to you guys, and I’m gonna finish this fic! As eager as I am to start writing new stories with different ships/topics/etc, I have to finish what I’ve started. Ok, that’s it for my rambling! Thank you all for being patient and playing your part in trying to take this virus down! I wish you all good health and happiness, and I know we can make it through all this COVID-19 shit. I hope you’re all social distancing (if you’re able to), staying healthy and safe, and I love y’all! Till next time, Pufflebear out! 💕


End file.
